It's Time For a Vacation
by KaelynRayne
Summary: InuYasha has done it now, he's gone and angered Kagome for the last time. Sesshomaru is in the village and she's leaving with him. What's going to come out of this little adventure. This is set a year after the end of the manga.
1. The Last Straw

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my stories, It always makes me happy to see my views increase. Feel free to ask any questions or just post comments I always love reading them, and if you like the story remember to follow to get the next chapter. My updates are sporadic but they do happen. And Once again thank you for reading.**_

* * *

InuYasha sat there, ears pressed to his head, He'd done it now, he thought as Kagome walked away with her fists clenched. What scared him more was she didn't "Sit" him like she usually did when she was irritated. No, this time she slugged him, in the face, hard. He could feel his eye starting to swell, yeah, she was pissed. Worse is he had no recollection of what he'd done to make her so mad. That was Miroku's fault though, no human could have drank that much sake and not have died. Thinking of his best option, InuYasha made his way to Sango, who was perched on a stump drinking tea and eating dangos. She stood as she saw InuYasha approach. InuYasha waved at her and watched as her mood darkened in milliseconds, he gulped. Sango waltzed right up to InuYasha and socked him in the face so hard Miroku probably felt it. '_Well'_, InuYasha thought as he fell to his ass, '_I know who taught Kagome to punch.'_ InuYasha jumped out of Sango's reach and licked the blood from his split lip.

"What's with you women and punching me today!?" InuYasha cried out. "What the hell did I do last night that no one is telling me!" Sango marched up to InuYasha and put her finger in his face.

"Don't pretend you don't remember what you said to poor Kagome you scum bag!" Sango yelled at him. InuYasha stood there gaping like a fish out of water.

"What the hell did I say!?" He asked, starting to panic and looking around for a place to hide. Sango's mouth opened and her brow knitted, anger and annoyance filled her face.

"You really don't know do you?" This time InuYasha threw his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"That's what I've been saying!" Sango glared at InuYasha before blushing bright red and dragging InuYasha away from the field the were near. Her voice was hushed but still hateful.

"You kissed Kagome last night," Sango watched InuYasha's face pinken slightly as his eyes darted away in another direction.

"That," InuYasha started, "happens from time to time." he finished, his face turning almost as red as his kimono. "But she's never punched me for it before!" Sango blushed at that tidbit of information but continued.

"Well, it seems it was less kissing and more or less making out, with added groping and..." Sango paused to clear her throat in embarrassment, "masturbation." She finished, her face the shade of InuYasha's garbs, mirroring his own blushing face. InuYasha's voice quieted when he asked,

"Is that why she's so mad at me?" Sango rolled her eyes and shook her head no.

"She's mad because you called her Kikyo during you little... session." Sango muttered. InuYasha's face paled.

"Oh shit." Was all he could say, but in his panicked mind he heard, '_Well, at least she didn't shoot you.'_ InuYasha's head fell into his hands, since Kagome had come back to his world and started wearing miko garbs, he found himself often thinking of Kikyo when he looked at her. This was bad, really really very bad.

* * *

Kagome was storming off to Kaede's hut when she ran into Sesshomaru, literally. Kagome grumbled as she picked herself up off the ground and started dusting herself off. Sesshomaru just glared at her, he'd never seen her this angry, the harsh licorice root scent of that anger burned his nose unpleasantly.

"Miko." Was all he said before she flipped him off and walked into Kaede's hut before him. He'd have broken that offensive finger off if it wasn't for the fact his Rin cared for the angry woman and it'd only hurt her to see the miko injured. Sighing Sesshomaru walked into Kaede's hut only to find his Rin with the miko, who was now crying. Rin was softly stroking Kagome's hair and wiping her tears away with the sleeve of her kimono. When Rin noticed Sesshomaru she gave him a sad smile and gave Kagome one more hug before going to his side.

"I'll be right back Lady Kagome, I'll let you know when Lady Kaede comes back." Kagome nodded and leaned back against the wall, trying to stifle her tears. Sesshomaru was grateful to leave the small hut, the smell of licorice root and salt were thick in the air, and it made him feel uneasy, but it also made him curious.

"Why is the miko weeping?" He asked his Rin. She just shrugged her shoulders,

"I heard InuYasha hurt Lady Kagome's feelings, but no one tells Rin stuff like that, they all say she is too young to understand." Sesshomaru could attest to that, then again they were all younger than him. Behind the hut A-Un stood waiting patiently, until he heard the sound of Rin outside the hut, slowly he inched his way around the hut until he saw her. Rin smiled happily when she saw A-Un peak around the house. Rin ran happily to hug him, as Sesshomaru reached into his saddlebag and pulled out a cloth wrapped box and handed it to Rin. Opening the box Rin found two matching hair combs and a small carry bag that matched a kimono he had brought her before.

"Oh, thank you, Lord Sesshomaru!" She cried out as she hugged him and he patted her head.

* * *

Kagome sighed heavily before adjusting her garbs and wiping away the tear stains on her face. She stood up and clenched her fists.

"That stupid jerk," She muttered, "He'll never see me as me, just as her." Kagome felt her body shake, she wanted to sob more but she decided she wouldn't cry over InuYasha anymore. She took her hands and smacked her cheeks to keep her focused. She sighed heavily once more and walked out of Kaede's hut. She'd been rude to Sesshomaru and she felt the need to apologize, he hadn't said or done anything to her and she had no right to take her anger out on him.

Sesshomaru looked up as Kagome exited the house she no longer smelled of licorice root, but more like the forest on a rainy day. She was depressed, that was a more common scent when it came to InuYasha's stupidity. She walked towards him and Rin, bowing to him as she spoke.

"I'm sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I had no right to take my anger at your stupid half brother out on you." Sesshomaru was surprised, he hadn't expected her to apologize.

"Hn." Was all he said. '_So she was depressed because she was rude to me, what a strange human.' _The thought to himself. Kagome started to walk away then turned on her heels to look at Sesshomaru once again.

"I know it's rude to ask but would it be possible to travel with you for a while? I can't go back to my time, and I have nowhere else to go that InuYasha won't look for me." She stopped before she spoke softly to herself, "But I can't leave Shippo here all alone."

"Bring your fox cub along," he said before looking at Rin,"Rin it's time we head to the estate, let the elder miko know you will be away for a while." Sesshomaru, motioned to the priestess as Shippo started to run past with some village children.

* * *

Kagome called to her cub and he came running, the little fox had taken to his adoptive mother very easily, but he always fought with InuYasha, not that he blamed the cub, his half brother was a moron. Kagome's scent changed to the smell of sunlight when her cub jumped into her arms.

"Shippo, we're going traveling." She told him and his face lit up before falling again.

"InuYasha didn't say anything about going anywhere." Shippo pouted. Kagome just patted his head.

"That's because we're not going with him, we're going with Sesshomaru." Shippo bristled then opened his mouth as if to say something. But Kagome cut him off, "Oh and he doesn't know about our little trip, so go distract him while I pack some things." Shippo nodded and leapt from Kagome's arms and ran to distract InuYasha. Sesshomaru looked at Kagome with an amused look. She just smiled at him with a glimmering twinkle of mischief in her eye.

_'This may be just what I need.'_ Thought Kagome.


	2. Goodbye Home

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my stories, It always makes me happy to see my views increase. Feel free to ask any questions or just post comments I always love reading them, and if you like the story remember to follow to get the next chapter. My updates are sporadic but they do happen. And Once again thank you for reading.**_

* * *

Kagome walked into her house and grabbed her bag. She heard yelling and things being thrown outside. Leave it to Shippo to aggravate InuYasha, Kagome quickly grabbed some clothing for herself and an outfit she'd bought for Shippo along with some dried meats and rice along with a small pot to cook with. She made the last minute decision not to wear the miko garbs, so she changed quickly, and stuffed the garbs in her bag before grabbing two bed rolls and a few small blankets she'd made. Dressed and packed she made her way to where InuYasha was chasing Shippo.

InuYasha had just caught him and was about to clobber him when Kagome let out a string of "sit" that had him stuck a good three feet in the ground. Before picking up Shippo and walking to meet up with Sesshomaru. She saw Sesshomaru near the bone-eater's well, lifting Rin to sit on A-Un's back. Walking over with her bag on her back and Shippo on her shoulder, she smiled happily when Rin waved at her. When Kagome made it over to A-Uh she began to try to climb on the tall dragon, but much to her surprise Sesshomaru picked her up with ease and sat her in the saddle behind Rin.

* * *

Sango had watched Kagome talking to Sesshomaru, it hadn't really struck her as suspicious until a commotion broke out and Kagome left the area holding a bag and Shippo. Following behind she watched Sesshomaru lift Kagome up and place her on A-Un's back. As they began to fly away Sango ran into the clearing yelling Kagome's name, she was answered with a sad smile and a soundless "I'm sorry."

* * *

Kagome's heart clenched as she saw Sango run into the clearing. In her desperation to leave she hadn't said a word to her best friend. Sighing she took then reins from in front of Rin circling her protectively in her arms. Their first day out was pretty boring, Kagome was pretty used to being on long trips with InuYasha where she hardly sat foot on ground other than to sleep, Rin on the other hand was impatient with flying long distances. When they sat down for the night Rin bolted out into the woods and came back moments later with a bundle of sticks, Kagome pulled out her pan and some rice as Rin started the fire.

Sesshomaru sat against a tree as the girls bustled about preparing dinner for themselves. He was still trying to figure out why he'd allowed the miko and her cub to travel with him. He started to stand when he heard Rin scream but readjusted his position when he realized it was just her and the fox cub playing.

* * *

After about ten minutes of the children playing Sesshomaru was beginning to get annoyed with the screaming, he was about the tell Rin to cease her pointless screaming when the miko called for both children to clean up to eat. It dawned on him then that the miko was unusually cleanly for a human, she almost never smelled of dirt and sweat but of apple blossoms instead. He reminded himself he really didn't care but made a mental note to stop near springs for her to wash herself.

* * *

"Rin, Shippo, stop playing around and lay down." Kagome scolded them after having finished dinner and cleaned up, however the children still wanted to play.

"But Mama." Cried Shippo, sometime after she had gotten back he had started calling her mama, after a few months of it she'd accepted that he was the mother of this rowdy cub, and here she was over a year later scolding her child for not going to sleep. Even Rin had tried to dispute her.

"Aw, come on Lady Kagome, just a little longer?" Kagome had opened her mouth to tell the children it wasn't up for negotiation, when Sesshomaru's smooth voice filled the air.

"Listen to the Miko, Rin, we have a long journey ahead of us." Rin's face fell slightly but she smiled at Sesshomaru and ran to where Kagome had laid out the bedrolls. Kagome had originally intended for Shippo to sleep next to her, but she watched as Rin drug Shippo to her bedroll and they laid down to sleep like a couple of siblings.

Kagome walked up and sat next to Sesshomaru,

"Thank you." She said to him as she looked shyly down at her feet.

"Hn?" Sesshomaru replied and Kagome looked at him, he had one eyebrow slightly raised letting her know it was a question.

"For letting us come with you," she continued. "I just wanted to tell you that." Kagome began to stand when Sesshomaru replied.

"Sleep well, Miko." Kagome turned and smiled back at him,

"You too Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome then walked to her bedroll and soon enough her breathing became even and she was asleep.

* * *

Standing from where he'd been sitting Sesshomaru walked silently to the bedrolls and let his mokomoko run over them leaving his scent on all the inhabitants within them. Then he walked out into the woods and began patrolling and leaving his scent around warning anything that came near that they were in his territory. When he was sure that the children and Miko would be safe he transformed into his true form and went to find himself dinner. He never went hunting when Rin was awake, it was too hard keeping her in his area of protection.

Having eaten his fill Sesshomaru made his way back towards the camp. When he arrived he was met with the Kagome leveling an arrow at him, but when he stepped into the clearing she eased up and unknocked her bow and sat it down.

"Sorry, Sesshomaru, I didn't know it was you." Kagome stated apologetically. It occurred to him then that she could feel his demonic presence, unlike Rin, so of course when there was a large out put of it she'd be worried. She leaned sideways slightly to look behind him as if something else was going to jump out of the bushes at any moment.

"There's nothing out there, Miko, sleep, you'll need your rest." Sesshomaru then walked back towards the tree he had been leaning against before and sat back down. Kagome laid back down as well but continued to toss and turn before standing and grabbing two blankets. She laid one carefully over the children and kept the other one in hand, before looking at Sesshomaru.

"Would it be alright if I sat next to you?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru noticed she was still a little fidgety, as if expecting something to jump out and gobble her up.

"Hn." He replied and she brought herself and her blanket next to him. She sat down and leaned her head back against the tree, minutes later her breathing once again became even as she fell asleep. Sesshomaru looked over at her, it still amazed him that a miko could be so accepting of demons, not that he needed her acceptance. Humans were so judgmental that it had never occurred to him that he would ever find humans who didn't judge him on the mere fact he was a demon.

Kagome shifted in her blanket as a gust of wind passed through the clearing, her apple blossom scent caught his nose and he found himself unconsciously leaning toward her to get a better smell, just then Rin shifted in her blankets and he pulled away back to his original seated position, after another hour sleep finally consumed him.


	3. Road Trip

_**Thank you to everyone who has been reading my stories, It always makes me happy to see my views increase. Feel free to ask any questions or just post comments I always love reading them, and if you like the story remember to follow to get the next chapter. My updates are sporadic but they do happen. And Once again thank you for reading.**_

* * *

Sesshomaru woke the next morning at the break of dawn to find Kagome curled up on the ground, her head on his lap. He found he was oddly comfortable with her there and if it weren't for the fact he needed to do a perimeter check he'd have left her there. Instead Sesshomaru slipped her off his leg and scooped her into his arms, he found it strange that he enjoyed her being there. Carefully Sesshomaru laid Kagome on her bedroll, ran his mokomoko over Rin and Shippo, then headed out for his morning patrol. When he returned, Sesshomaru found Kagome and the children already awake. Sesshomaru walked into the clearing holding two rabbits, Rin excitedly made her way to him and took the rabbits to Kagome to clean and cook. Once their morning meal was finished and cleaned up he once again assisted Rin and Kagome on to A-Un

* * *

Kagome shifted nervously as Sesshomaru picked her up and placed her on A-Un. She remembered falling asleep next to him by the tree but when she woke up she was once again in her bedroll with Sesshomaru nowhere in sight. Sighing heavily she wrapped her arms around Rin and took hold of A-Un's reins. After a few minutes Rin and Shippo began chatting and giggling happily as they played 'I spy' and other games she used to play on long car rides in her time.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked over slightly at the miko as she sighed once again, she smelled like the forest on a rainy day, telling him she was depressed about something, though what she was so upset about was beyond him.

"Miko, stop with your senseless worries." He said loud enough for her to hear. The children stopped playing and both looked at Kagome, she pinkened when the children looked back at her and waved their looks away. To Sesshomaru's annoyance he now smelled licorice root and lemongrass, letting him know he not only angered her but embarrassed her as well. Sesshomaru silently tsked and looked around his surroundings, once he spotted what he was looking for he began landing and A-Un followed. After landing they followed Sesshomaru another mile or so before they came upon a hot spring, he happily noticed the miko's poor feelings disappear and be replaced by he gentle apple blossom scent.

"Miko, wash Rin and your cub, this Sesshomaru shall go patrolling." He said before walking away leaving A-Un there to protect them.

* * *

Kagome felt her anger vanish when she'd seen the hot spring and when Sesshomaru vanished into the woods she happily pulled out her soaps and motioned for the children to get in. Shippo took no convincing and stripped down and dove under the water before reemerging and swimming around. Rin on the other hand didn't want to get in the water.

"Rin, Sesshomaru told me to bathe the two of you, so you have to get in." Kagome reasoned. Rin did as she was told, if not begrudgingly. Finally with both children in the water Kagome stripped down and climbed in as well, the heat from the spring worked wonders on her sore back and bottom from riding A-Un. She slowly waded out to catch Shippo, who she knew would be the easiest to get clean. Once he was finished and rinsed she had to chase Rin all across the spring to bathe her, after a good ten minutes of fighting to get her clean she finally released her and began to wash herself.

* * *

Sesshomaru had made his way back towards his temporary pack when he heard what sounded like a dangerous struggle, however when he arrived he saw the struggle was in fact Rin struggling against the miko, the miko was sitting naked on the edge of the spring with her back towards him, he watched as she continuously had to pull Rin back to her trying to clean the uncooperative child spotless. Finally after deciding she was clean enough she let Rin go who dove back into the water and began splashing around with Shippo. The miko still sat on the edge taking her rag and soaps and began cleaning herself. Sesshomaru sat quietly as he watched her, he silently admitted to himself that for a human she was very attractive, if not a little slight in frame. As if she sensed him the miko looked over her shoulder and slipped into the water and swam out to the children and began to gather them up. Suddenly the wind shifted and he could smell what the miko had sensed, without a second thought Sesshomaru jumped into the clearing startling the naked miko, but seconds later a huge demon boar broke through the tree line and headed straight for Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru's fingers started glowing a sickening green and his poison whip sliced through the boar with ease.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" He heard suddenly as Jaken came flying through the air towards him. Sesshomaru merely lifted his foot meeting Jaken's head before stepping down to squash him.

"Jaken, why are you here?" Sesshomaru said coldly. Jaken just looked up at him pathetically,

"You left without me to see Rin," he pouted, "so I followed you and when I finally arrived at the village they told me you had left and took Rin and Kagome with you." He stopped and glared behind Sesshomaru at the naked miko. Sesshomaru heard the miko squeak and splash back into the water, he could smell the lemon-grass scent of her embarrassment from Jaken looking at her and for some reason, that he didn't have time to analyze, it made him angry that she had been embarrassed. Without another word he lifted his foot and kicked Jaken back into the woods and said,

"Miko, dry yourself and dress, I will be back when you are finished." and with that he walked off into the woods once more to retrieve Jaken and relieve some of his destructive anger on his worthless follower.

* * *

Kagome looked once more to assure herself nothing else was going to come through the tree line, finally she climbed out of the spring and grabbed her towel. Quickly she dried herself and called the children over to her both took no time making their way to her she dried them and pulled out clean clothes for both of them since their clothes had fallen off of A-Un's back when he jumped in front of them to protect them from the boar. Once the children were dressed she wrapped the soiled clothing in her towel and packed them in her bag. When Sesshomaru came back through the tree line he had Jaken's staff in one hand with it leaning over his shoulder, on the end of it was a very battered, unconscious Jaken.

* * *

Sesshomaru said nothing as he used his free arm to lift Rin up onto A-Un and did the same for Kagome. He knew the miko didn't actually need his help climbing on the dragon's back but he found he strangely enjoyed holding onto her. Once they were settled, Sesshomaru took off to the sky, A-Un followed moments after. Once again not long after they started flying Rin and the cub started playing again, he was slightly surprised it hadn't awoken Jaken. _'I may have struck him too hard this time.' _Sesshomaru jostled the staff to see if the movement would awaken him, oddly enough it didn't.

"Jaken" Sesshomaru said. When he didn't receive a reply, he took hold of the Tenseiga and sure enough there were creatures of the underworld on him. Sesshomaru descended once more, telling the others not to leave A-Un, that he would be back momentarily. Sesshomaru dropped Jaken very unceremoniously to the ground. Swiftly he pulled out Tenseiga and slashed away the minions of the underworld, and just as swiftly returned it to it's sheath. Sesshomaru waited until Jaken had begun breathing again and stuck him back on the end of the staff before making his way back to his temporary pack, and heading on their way. After a few hours Sesshomaru's estate came into view. The sky was turning dark as the sun began to set, Jaken had woken an hour after being revived and Sesshomaru no longer felt the need to tote Jaken with him, however there wasn't enough room for Jaken on A-Un, he would have just carried Rin but she was napping with Shippo and he felt no need to wake her. Sesshomaru had slowed and scooped up Kagome and once again dropped Jaken unceremoniously, this time onto A-Un. The miko had startled when she was picked up but for the fear of falling she clung to Sesshomaru's armor with her so close to him he could smell her apple blossom scent as well as a spicy cinnamon scent as well as she looked up in bewilderment of the view.

* * *

Kagome was starting to doze when she was scooped off of A-Un, terrified she was going to fall she grabbed the most secure thing she could get a hold of which happened to be Sesshomaru's armor, when she finally looked up she was in awe of what she saw. The view from A-Un was wonderful but seeing the same view without riding the mount was thrilling. She was so excited looking around she'd forgotten that it was Sesshomaru holding her. Kagome looked back and smiled at him, her face was rosy red. When they landed Kagome squirmed slightly because it didn't seem like Sesshomaru was going to sit her down. Finally he let her down and retrieved Rin from A-Un's back.


	4. The Manor

_**I'm so excited to see all the reviews, follows, and faves that I've gotten for this story. I started it as a way to kill time while I was writing my other story, however it seems this story is more popular and I'm having fun writing this story. It wasn't until I posted the first chapter of this story that I even considered making it a SessxKAg story. Feel free to review, follow, or fave if you like my story, I love reading comments.**_

* * *

Rin climbed off of A-Un's back with the help of Sesshomaru, but not before she pushed the sleeping imp off of the dragon and onto his head. Having been jolted awake by the fall he looked around in confusion. Kagome was about to scold Rin when she saw the sparkle of amusement in Sesshomaru's eyes, and she finally understood why Rin was constantly belittling the imp. Sesshomaru was practically praising her for it with his less than cold eyes. Kagome giggled quietly when Jaken asked Rin how he had ended up on the ground.

"Master Jaken, you really are clumsy falling off of A-Un's back like that. It's a good thing we landed already or you would have gone splat and died. Maybe next time we should just tie you to the saddle." Jaken squawked loudly at the indigent statement before dusting the dirt off of himself.

"I'm sure Lord Sesshomaru would have saved me if I had fallen. Right mi'lord?" Jaken asked. Sesshomaru turned, completely ignoring him and walked towards the gate. Shippo felt the need to rub salt in Jaken's emotional wounds.

"I'm pretty sure Lord Sesshomaru just told you he'd let you fall. Now if you were cute like Rin he'd save you, but you are just a short, ugly, noisy stalker."

"Shippo!" Kagome said sternly to her cub. "It's not his fault he's short and ugly, and with a little cloth he could be silent." Rin started laughing so hard she wrapped her arms around her stomach from the pain.

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked slightly when his sensitive ears heard her comment. He came back to his small group to find his ward on the ground holding her stomach, while the cub was telling her to breathe, the imp standing there with his beak wide open staring, horrified, at the miko, while she covered her mouth laughing and tears ran down her face. Her scent had changed to smell of honey, it was sweet, like her laugh, and perfectly suited her.

"You stupid woman how dare you say such rude things to Lord Sesshomaru's faithful follower!" Jaken turned to look at Sesshomaru, "Mi'lord, she should be punished for her insolence." He squawked.

"Silence Jaken." Was all Sesshomaru said, thoroughly shutting Jaken up, which only made the miko laugh harder. An older youkai walked up to stand beside Sesshomaru and watched in amusement at the happenings before him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I see your collection of oddities has increased once again." The old youkai stated in amusement.

"Hn." Sesshomaru replied seeming to agree with him. Rin noticed him then and ran happily towards the old youkai and he scooped her up into his arms.

"Roan! It's so good to see you again!" She exclaimed as he gave her a hug.

"Rin my dear!" He bellowed happily, "Who are your friends here?" Rin excitedly introduced them and lead them into the estate when Sesshomaru motioned for them to follow. Turning as he led them Roan asked Kagome,

"So, you must be the Shikon no Tama miko we've all hard so much about. Little Rin here just adores you, and talks about you and little Shippo here every time she visits." Kagome's face turned red and she smiled sweetly at Rin. Once in the palace Roan turned and looked at Sesshomaru,

"If it would please my Lord, it'd be willing to show the miko and the cub to their room." Sesshomaru turned slightly to look at the miko behind him and then addressed Roan,

"Room them next to Rin." Was all he said before leaving the group and heading to his study. Roan bowed and motioned for the others to follow him.

* * *

Roan led them down a different wing explaining doors and rooms as he passed them. Finally after a few minutes he motioned to a door on the right side of the halllway.

"This is young Shippo's room," he paused and walked two doors down and opened the door, "this is Lady Miko's room."

* * *

Kagome looked in the door at the huge room in the center was a raised futon, on both sides was a small nightstand, off against the far wall was a desk that held quills and ink along with parchment, in the corner away from the rest of the room was a hamper and a changing screen. Kagome thanked Roan, he bowed and began to walk away, quietly she shut the door and began pulling the dirty clothing out of her bag and dropped them in the hamper. She sat the rest of the contents of her bag out on the bed and went to the dresser, she hadn't noticed when she had walked in, and began sorting her clothing into drawers. Having finally settled into her room Kagome noticed what seemed to be a closet, but when she opened it she found it was actually a doorway that connected to a large room with four other doors. A large fire place was the largest feature of the room, in the center seemed to be a large indentation filled to the brim with lounging pillows. A young looking female youkai suddenly walked out of one of the doors carrying a blanket and sheets.

"Excuse me," Kagome called, "what is this area?" The female youkai looked slightly confused.

"This is the family wing, of course." The youkai replied. Kagome's eyebrow raised at that.

"Where exactly do all the doors in this room lead?" She asked and the maid pointed at Kagome's door.

"That door obviously leads to your room," she pointed at the one next to hers, "that door leads to young Rin's room," moving her finger to the back wall, "that door is to the Lord's room," shifting to the door directly across from Kagome's room, "those two are your cub's room and the exit into the hallway." Pointing at the doors consecutively. "Anything else you'd like to know?" The young youkai smiled softly at her. Kagome shook her head no. "Alright then, I will be back in an hour or so to call you to dinner."

"Thank you," Kagome said before pausing, "one more thing, what is your name?" The demon bowed to Kagome,

"Oh, forgive me, Lady Miko, where are my manners, my name is Emiki, Daughter of Roan." Kagome smiled at the maid.

"What a beautiful name, and please call me Kagome. I hope to see you more later." Emiki smiled at Kagome.

"You will, our Lord only allows two servants in the family wing, myself and my father. I will be caring for yours and young Rin's rooms, while father will be caring for the Lord's room, your cub's room, and this room, the den." Emiki stated. "Until dinner try to keep yourself preoccupied." Kagome nodded and Emiki exited the room.

* * *

When Sesshomaru entered his den, around midnight, the tantalizing scent of peaches and clover caressed his nose and caused heat to course through his body. In the corner of the den near the fireplace was the miko, wrapped in a blanket reading a book. She hadn't noticed him when he walked in so he stood there a moment longer breathing in the wonderfully delicious scent. Slowly he began walking towards his room and she looked up from her book, noticing him she stood and let the blankets fall to the floor, causing the arousing scent to dance in the air.

"Good evening Sesshomaru, It didn't seem like you'd be coming back tonight."

"Hn."Sesshomaru stood there fighting down the arousal her current scent was causing.

"I wanted to thank you for letting us come with you." She paused and looked around the den. "I was told this was the family wing." Sesshomaru nodded slightly. "You know you didn't have to have us in here, anywhere would have been fine." Sesshomaru looked at the curious miko.

"Rin would have requested it anyways." He said and mentally added _'and your scents are intoxicating'._ He looked down at the book in her hands trying to once again quell the heat her scent was causing. "What are you reading Miko?"

* * *

Kagome looked down at the book in her hands, it was a romance novel that was about the Lady of a manor and her love affair with a neighboring Lord's eldest son.

"In my time we call them romance novels, I've read this one so many times I practically know it word for word." She looked up at Sesshomaru and saw a glint of curiosity in his eyes.

"Human's from the future rely on novels to experience romance?" He asked slightly confused. Kagome giggled and looked down at her book then back at Sesshomaru.

"That really all depends on who you ask in my time. I would say no, but I do enjoy the stories. I doubt it'd be within your taste but if you'd like you can borrow it, I just finished it again." She said holding the book out slightly to him.

* * *

Sesshomaru's curiosity was piqued, he wanted to find out what was in the book that had made her smell so delicious but at the same time his pride refused to let him take the book from her hand. When he didn't take the book the miko took hold of his hand and placed the book within it.

"Good night, Sesshomaru, sleep well." She said before walking to her room and closing the door. Sesshomaru took the book with him into his room and laid it on his bed before lighting a candle. He moved the candle to his bed side, then began to disrobe, once nude he climbed into his humongous bed and opened the book to the first page. The pages were lightly coated in the miko's scent, proving she indeed read the book often. Sesshomaru leaned the book closer to his face and deeply inhaled her sweet scent before starting to read.

Sesshomaru had gotten about a quarter of the way into the novel when the first sex scene happened, he felt the heat that had left his body hours ago, come rushing back. Everything he read was so provocative even youkai, which were innately more sexual, would never have thought to do some of the things the characters did. Sesshomaru found his body hardening as he read, when the sex scene had ended he sat the book down and placed the palm of his hand to his erection trying to relieve the pain from being so hard.

His whole body told him to rut and it began to make him lose control of his inner beast. Sesshomaru through off his blankets stormed out of his room, his beast fully in control, and made his way to the miko's door. Opening the door he stepped inside and walked to the edge of the bed.

* * *

_**Sorry about the cliff hanger, but I'll definately have a bit of lemon in the next chapter. My updates are sporadic, because I write when I have the time and inspiration, so please don't ask me to "write more soon", you just put pressure on me to write and it gives me writers block. Anyways thank you all for reading!**_


	5. To Be Known

_**The chapter you've all been waiting for! Sorry it took so long. I hope you all enjoy, this is my only public lemon that I've ever posted, sorry if it sucks, feel free to comment or message what you think of it.**_

* * *

Kagome felt the aura in her room change and a sudden burst of youkai energy fill her room. Rolling over she saw what at first glance looked to be a very angry Sesshomaru. Panicked she threw a barrier around herself as Sesshomaru lunged towards her, to her relief he bounced off of the barrier harmlessly and landed back near the doorway.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what's wrong!? Why are you attacking me!?" She asked angrily. She'd never seen him in this state before. It was then she noticed he was stark naked, his toned body lightly outlined by the pink glow of her spiritual power, and his hard erection standing at attention. Her face turned bright red and she averted her eyes away from his naked glory, she could feel the heat of her blush reaching her ears but she tried her best to keep from stuttering as she spoke.

"Lord Sesshomaru, is there a reason you're naked and in my room?" She gulped as he moved towards her with a deadly swagger that would make any woman swoon. As he reached the bed she backed as far as she could into the headboard, he climbed onto the bed and crawled toward her like a predetor stalking its prey.

"Miko," he practically purred, "let me in, miko." The air felt like it was dripping with sexual tension, Kagome was slightly frightened by Sesshomaru, but more to her surprise she felt heat pooling between her leg.

* * *

Her scent caught his nose and arroused his beast more, but even his beast knew unless she let down her barrier there was no way to get to her. Sesshomaru was still warring with his beast trying to regain control of his body, but his beast refused to relinquish control until its needs were sated.

"This Sesshomaru will not hurt you miko, let this one in." He purred seductively.

* * *

Kagome felt her barrier weakening, she hadn't been practicing very often and her lack of training was now wearing on her spiritual powers. Slowly her barrier began to shrink, and when the last of her spiritual power fizzled out her barrier fell, leaving her completely unguarded against Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru let out a pleased sound and inched his way slowly towards her. Kagome kept herself pressed against the huge headboard and closed her eyelids tightly. She was scared he was going to pounce on her and take what he seemed to want of her. Instead he moved right in front of her and laid his head on he shoulder while burying his nose in her hair and crook of her neck. Softly his tongue drew circles on her neck making her body shiver in anticipation. She tried to adjust how she was sitting so she could get away, but he growled angrily at her and held her in place.

Realizing she couldn't get away, she stayed perfectly still, she wasn't sure what was going on with him but there was no way she was pissing him off while his powerful jaws were near her throat. Sesshomaru's strong hand slid up her camisole, Kagome's breath caught when Sesshomaru began rolling the pad of his thumb in circles on her nipple and when he lightly pinched it a quite moan left her lips. A pleased growl came from Sesshomaru at the sound of her moan. Kagome watched as Sesshomaru moved his hand away from her breast long enough to rip her camisole apart. Sesshomaru licked and nibbled his way from her collar bone to her left breast before capturing her nipple in his lips and twirling his tongue around it as if savoring it. Kagome cried out breathlessly as Sesshomaru sucked on her nipple roughly and massaged the other breast.

* * *

"Se...Sessho...maru..." Kagome moaned out, her body seemed to relax slightly and she began leaning into him. His eyes opened and looked at the miko, her face was flush, her peach and clover scent washed over him. Quicky he released her breast and captured her lips. He cradled her head in his hand and thoroughly explored her mouth with his tongue. Slowly his hand ran down to her core, softly he stroked her folds through her silk panties. Startled, what little miko power Kagome had recharged, sparked zapping his lips. He pulled back from her quickly, the slight shock was enough to give him just enough leverage to over power his beast. Finally he was back in control of his own body. The miko was pressed back into the headboard with a sheer sheet covering her, even in the low light he could see her curves perfectly. Carefully he slid away from her to the edge of the bed and stood with his back to her.

"This Sesshomaru did not intend to scare you Miko. This Sesshomaru shall leave." He said as he started walking towards her still open door. He heard a rustling on the bed then he heard her dainty feet hit the floor.

"Um," she started softly, " you don't have to leave if you don't want to Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru turned his head ever so slightly to see her, Kagome's ears, face, and shoulders were bright red and though he could smell she was embarrassed, it was heavily outweighed by the smell of her lust. He had every intention to leave the miko there in her room and releave his excruciating erection on his own, however if she was going to offer her body up for that cause then he was more than willing to accept.

* * *

Kagome stood there with her thin sheet pulled up enough to cover her breasts. Though she was thoroughly embarrassed, she was extremely horny, and every part of her being could tell that a night with Sesshomaru would be unforgettable. Sesshomaru turned back to face her, his naked glory left nothing to the imagination, Kagome mentally reminded herself not to drool. She looked down slightly and realized just how large he was. Though she wasn't a virgin she knew that she'd most definitely need to be worked up enough to not hurt herself.

She was curious what it'd be like to sleep with a demon, the only person she'd slept with was Hojo and even her virgin self knew he wasn't very good. She'd never gotten farther with InuYasha than making out and mutual masterbation. Sesshomaru loaped closer to her and stopped a breath's distance from her. Slowly Kagome let the sheet drop and pool around her feet, as the last of the sheet hit the pile Sesshomaru's lips crashed into hers, one of his large clawed hand swept up to hold the back of her head as the other moved to massage her right breast.

* * *

Sesshomaru growled in pleasure at the taste of the miko's lips, his tongue slipped effortlessly into her mouth as their tongues caressed each other in a fiery passion. Sesshomaru wondered what it was about this little scrap of a miko that he found so tantalizing, but as of this current moment he really didn't care, all he cared about was filling his insatiable hunger for the miko's body. Carefully he lowered her to the bed, never once releasing her lips. His hand softy slid down her body and cupped her core before teasing her through her panties. He could feel the moisture pooling between her legs and soaking her panties. Her soft moans where silenced by his lips on hers, carefully he slipped his hand in her panties and opened her dripping folds. She cried out when he used the pad of his thumb to draw circles on her bundle of nerves.

* * *

The sounds of the miko's pleasure made his errection grow harder, and with a quick movement of his wrist he sliced her panties off. The miko opened her mouth to cry out in outrage, but before she could his mouth found he nipple and he lavished it in a great bit of attention. The action caused her to cry out in pleasure. Carefully Sesshomaru used his thumb nail to remove the sharp claw on his middle finger, knowing it would be grown back by morning, he tested the nail on his skin before slowly sinking his finger into the miko's dripping cavern. He loved the way she moved agianst his finger as he pumped it in and out, slowly he increased the speed and before long her muscles contracted around his finger and her voice rang out in a cry of pleasure, but he wasn't done yet. Carefully he slid his finger from her, the bed below her was soaked and she was laying back panting.

* * *

Before she could catch her breath Sesshomaru spread her legs wide, Kagome was going to ask what he was doing but before she could get the words out his exquisite tongue plunged into her dark cavern and caused a strangled cry from her lips. The sound pleased Sesshomaru and he began growl in a smooth enticing way that sent rippling pleasure coursing through her.

* * *

Sesshomaru loved the way she tasted he slowly slid his tongue in and out of her sweet folds before sliding up slightly to capture her bundle of nerves in his lips, he lavished the little button, licking, sucking, nibbling, each action caused the miko to moan. Her intoxicating scent wrapped around him and it made him crave her more. It wasn't long until her second orgasm claimed her. Carefully he climbed up her until his erection was aimed at her dripping entrance, he looked down at her to make sure she was indeed still willing. She didn't speak as she reached for his manhood and pressed herself closer to it. Following her lead, he slammed himself into her, all the way to the hilt, she cried out as her body adjusted to his size but began moving below him as she plundered herself on his throbbing manhood. Not one to let a woman lead Sesshomaru took control and began thrusting deeply into her before pulling almost all the way out and thrusting deeply into hypnotizing body once again. He did so again and again until she was calling his name, her legs were wrapped around his waist, and her hands buried in his hair. He could feel her body starting to constrict around his manhood, he picked up his pace, slamming roughly into her with every stroke. With one final thrust her body spazzemed around his member, causing his seed to spill into her waiting body. He collapsed on top of her panting heavily, but she didn't seem to mind, she just wrapped her arms around his neck until he was completely spent. Slowly he rolled off of her and pulled her lush body to him and draped his arm over her side.

* * *

Kagome sighed contently when Sesshomaru pulled her to him, slowly she drifted to sleep, thinking only of how wonderful he had felt.

* * *

**_Thank you all for being so patient with me. I'm currently in the middle of moving and don't have much time to write. Sorry for any spelling errors, I ended up writing this whole chapter on my phone and it isn't so good with checking spelling. _**


	6. The Pains of Comfort

_**Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, if you've enjoyed this story feel free to review, fave, and add it to your alerts for my next update.**_

* * *

When Kagome woke the next morning she found herself alone. Next to her she saw a beautifully painted pitcher sitting within a large matching bowl, beside them was a folded piece of parchment. Kagome picked up the note, flipping it open to read the words scrawled on it. _"Lady Kagome, in the bowl you see before you is a bar of youkai soap. It is used to erase foreign scents from your persons, it would be wise to stay in your quarters for the day as well. The youkai here may approve of young Rin, but they would never accept our Lord frivolously bedding a human, let alone a miko of your power. You would cause disruption and discord within the castle. If your presence becomes a problem you will be removed. -Emiki"_

Kagome stared in disbelief at the words on the paper, Emiki had seemed like a kind young youkai but apparently she had misjudged her. Kagome crumpled up the note and threw it in the small fireplace in her room. She grabbed the soap and rag before pouring all the water into the bowl and washing herself furiously until her skin was pink and raw all over, when done she put on a thin summer kimono she' brought with her. Angrily she threw the rag and soap at the pitcher knocking it to the floor and shattering it.

Cursing she ran over and squatted down beside the shattered pitcher. Carefully she grabbed the biggest piece, sat it in front of her and started placing smaller pieces on it, the more she cleaned up the farther the pieces got from her, she reached out to grab another piece when she leaned too far out and fell. Her hand landed roughly on the broken pieces but that pain was nothing compared to the screaming pain running through her leg. Slowly she force herself up even though it meant pushing against the porcelain shards littering the floor. After rolling away she forced herself to look at her leg where blood was streaming down her leg into the small puddle on the floor. Care not to injure herself more she carefully pulled the painful shards out of her hand before moving to the ones that littered her whole right leg.

Having pulled out all the shards she hobbled her way to the hallway door and opened it wide before collapsing in the hallway.

* * *

When Sesshomaru woke this morning he found himself still in the miko's bedroom, her plump backside pressed erotically against his groin. He knew he should go back to his room before Emiki came to wake the miko or Roan came for him. That and because he was stark naked and all his clothes were in his room. Gently he ran his finger along her neckline looking for any indication he had marked her as his mate, to his relief no such mark showed on the flawless skin of her dainty neck. Quietly he rose from her bed and made his way to his bedchamber where her book sat on the floor its pages creased open from sitting that way all night. Dawn's light hadn't yet touched his room so he made his way to the bathing chamber off of his room. Finally bathed and dressed the sun shone brightly through his window, silently he made his way through the family chamber to the hallway. He turned towards his study, down the hall a ways he saw Emiki carrying a pitcher of hot water, as he passed she turned and bowed to him.

"Emiki, do not awaken the miko she needs rest, do your cleaning quickly and quietly."

With that he continued on his way to the study.

* * *

When Emiki opened the door to Kagome's room, the overwhelming scent of her Lord hit her, it seemed to ooze from Lady Kagome. Anger began to boil in her, how dare the priestess seduce her Lord into bed, there were hundreds of female youkai who would were better choices than this human female. Angrily she sat the pitcher down and pulled out a bar of soap, they usually reserved for the lecherous diplomats that stayed in the castle, and tossed it into the bowl on top of a rag. Spotting a pile of blank parchment scattered on the floor she picked up a piece scribbling an angry note to the treacherous miko before finishing her cleaning and leaving the room.

* * *

As Sesshomaru walked towards his quarters the strong smell of blood filled his nose, and not just any blood, the miko's blood. Silently he darted to her door to find her unconscious on the floor with blood staining her once white kimono. He listened to her heart beat and knew she was alive. Carefully he scooped her up and bolted to the infirmary.

* * *

The old bird youkai that had served the last Inu-no-taisho as a healer stood quietly at her table mixing herbs when Sesshomaru burst through the door startling her and sending herbs into the air to fall helplessly to the floor.

"You whelp!" She cried angrily at him, "Now you've gone and made me spill my herbs." Only that old bird could call him a whelp, she had been the one to deliver him in this very room. She eyed him angrily but looked to see the miko in his arms, it was rare to see him bring anyone other than his precious ward to her so she made her way to look at the young woman.

"Sit her over there on that table Whelp-sama." She watched as Sesshomaru laid her carefully on the table and stepped aside looking almost pitiful as he looked at her then the miko.

"Either sit down or go away, staring at me like that will not make me work any faster." The old bird walked over and started to examine the miko's wounds. Sesshomaru begrudgingly sat down and waited for the assessment. He watched as the old bird pulled out tiny splinters of what appeared to be porcelain out of her legs and hand. The porous material had greedily soaked up the blood she has trickling from her wounds and left them tinted red. It occurred to him then that her body no longer held his deep seated scent, just her own light apple blossom scent and the whisper of his own scent from carrying her. Even using her soap alone he should still be able to smell their recent activities, but nothing from earlier lingered. Sesshomaru was unsure as to why that angered him, but it did, he theorized it was because she was currently part of his pack and without his scent it would seem like he was neglecting her, which he most certainly was not. He thought back to passing Emiki in the hallway, she'd been carrying washing water for the miko, he wondered quietly if Emiki had done such a degrading thing as to give her lecher's soap.

* * *

Kagome woke to a searing pain in her hand and leg, she tried to reach for the burning appendages but found herself unable to move. Cracking her eyes open she saw Sesshomaru standing over her with one hand firmly on her sternum and the other on her left hip. Beside him stood an old youkai, she was holding a needle and thread, Kagome lifted her head to see what was going on and noticed multiple areas on her leg covered in rows of stitches. The memory of her falling on the pitcher resurfaced in her mind, she laid her head back on the table and gritted her teeth as the old demon started stitching another wound closed. She felt Sesshomaru's thumb stroking her hip in an effort to sooth her a bit. After five more wounds were sewn shut and salve was put on each before she was bandaged. Carefully Sesshomaru helped her sit up and the old youkai handed her something to drink claiming it would help with the pain. She looked down at what used to be one of her favorite kimonos to see it filled with holes and soaked in blood. Sighing she began to try to stand before she smacked lightly on the head by the old youkai.

"Don't try to stand, you'll tear those stitches and I'll have to resew them. Whelp-sama here will take you back to your room, you are to stay off of your leg for the next two weeks, if they start to swell and turn painful you are to return here for further attention, also keep them dry we don't want the wounds to rot." With that the old youkai turned and walked to her herb table.

Carefully Sesshomaru picked her up, it was then she realized he wasn't wearing his breastplate with the spikes but merely a hakama and haori. There were spots of blood on it from where he had carried her and she felt her chest tighten slightly at the though of him caring enough to get her medical attention.

* * *

Sesshomaru shifted the miko in his arms so she would be in a comfortable position before carrying her out of the room into the hallway.

"Miko," he paused waiting for her to acknowledge him, " how did you come to be injured?" She looked down at her stitched up hand and leg before looking at him.

"I fell while trying to clean up a broken pitcher." She said quietly, his nose caught the scents of anger, embarrassment, sadness and shame.

"What is on your mind Miko?" He hadn't a clue as to why he asked, but Rin had told him once that sometimes women just needed to talk with someone to lighten their mood. He watched as she seemed to stare at her navel before speaking again.

"Are you embarrassed at what happened last night? Is that why you sent Emiki to make sure no one could tell you had spent the night with me? To tell me if I became a problem I would be removed." The miko started crying and Sesshomaru felt rage boiling through him, how dare that pup make him seem uncaring. Sesshomaru stepped into the miko's room to see that neither the broken pitcher nor the blood had been cleaned. He carefully adjusted her once more to support her with one hand and used his other to open the door to the den. Walking swiftly he made his way towards his room, he could hear Rin and the cub playing in her room, but ignored them as he opened his door to reveal his large bed chamber, his large raised futon could comfortably sleep four other persons, a large window sat on the outer most wall giving a marvelous view of a huge garden, and a doorway off to the side held a large personal bath house. Carefully he laid the miko on his bed and made her comfortable before sitting on the edge of the bed.

* * *

Kagome was surprised when Sesshomaru exited her room and entered his. She had noticed that her room hadn't been cleaned, but she never expected him to bring her into his room. Her tears had started to dry when she decided to speak.

"Lord Sesshomaru," She paused to make sure he was listening, "my questions, will you answer them?" He simply looked her in the eyes, graced her with a nod of his head and a "hn".

"Miko, if this Sesshomaru did not have wish of your company he would have left you to your own devices. As such this Sesshomaru did not wish to have his scent removed, nor does he care what others may or may not say. Lastly, it is unlikely a woman of your status would cause this Sesshomaru problems." Kagome began to cry harder after listening to Sesshomaru's words. _'So he didn't send Emiki.' _She thought as she sat there. She was startled slightly when Sesshomaru leaned in close to her face and softly began licking away her tears as the fell from her eyes, with one hand he held her head gently , and with the other his thumb stroked her jaw.

"Emiki will be reprimanded for her actions and a new lady in waiting will be appointed." Sesshomaru said between the miko's tears. The miko just nodded quietly. Her Tears finally ceased their falling and her scent had been freed from it's turmoil.

"Until such time as you can move about freely, you shall be staying with this Sesshomaru, as it would be inconvenient to another to have to care for you." Swiftly he stood and pulled a yukata from behind the changing screen and sat it carefully on the bed.

"Your yukata will need replaced, until then this shall have to do." He said as he gestured towards the robe. The miko nodded quietly before trying to remove her ruined garbs, Sesshomaru began assisting her when she realized there was no way for her to do it herself. His large hand slid her sleeves gently down her arms after having sliced the thin cloth holding it together. Once she was disrobed he lifted her once more and carried her into his bathing chamber. There he sat her on a bathing stool and carefully removed her bandaging before he pulled out a rag, dipped it in the hot water, and began carefully cleaning the blood from her skin while avoiding the stitches.

When the miko was finally clean he softly dried her and picked her up once more to take her to his bed. Sesshomaru had forgotten his own garments were soiled with the miko's blood until he sat her down and caught a glimpse of his hakama leg. He dressed the miko as quickly as he could without hurting her and rebandaged her legs and hand, before removing his haori and hakama. The stress of finding the miko in such a state had taken its toll on his consciousness and he was beginning to feel the need to rest, he softly moved the miko to the center of the futon and covered her up. While still in the buff Sesshomaru climbed into his bed on the uninjured side of the miko before moving to lay against her.

"Rest now Miko, there is nothing more you can do today." He felt her adjust slightly and lean into him before settling down to rest. Soon enough her breathing evened out and she fell onto a slumber, it wasn't long after that sleep consumed him as well.

* * *

_**I hope you have enjoyed my story so far. I've finally gotten moved and settled into my new home, so hopefully I will be able to update my chapters more often.**_


	7. Be My Pack

_**A/N to mfaerie32- To some it may seem like her sleeping with him was OOC and too quick, but when you add up the facts about the circumstances it's not an unlikely scenario.**_

_**First off, yes she just had her heart broken by InuYasha, who still could only see her as Kikyo's reincarnation. Sesshomaru on the other hand has no delusions as to who or what she is, to him she is herself, nothing more nothing less. **_

_**Second, humans by nature want to be comforted when the are in emotional turmoil, some people need to talk it out, some need to fight or argue, others will feel the need for physical comfort, whether through violence, hugging, crying, and even sex.**_

_**Third, He is very attractive, it'd be hard not to notice his outstanding physical features, when he is standing stark naked next to your bed begging you to let him join you. I mean really, would you turn him away?**_

_**Fourth, She was horny, people when sexually aroused don't tend to think things through very well, they're not thinking about consequences, they're thinking about the physical stimulation that will bring on a rush of dopamine leaving a feeling of satisfaction. **_

_**So in conclusion she had sex with Sesshomaru to alleviate her need for both physical comfort though sex and psychological comfort through knowing he knew exactly who and what she was.**_

_**And with that on with the story!**_

* * *

Kagome tried to shift her laying position only to be held in place by a strong arm across her chest. Opening her eyes groggily she looked back over her shoulder to find Sesshomaru staring quietly at her. She stared at him quietly for a few moments until her situation finally hit her, she was in Sesshomaru's room, in his bed, in his arms. She tried to pull herself away from him only to have him hold her in place once again.

"Cease your frantic movement Miko, or are you so inclined to tear your stitches and once again bleed on this Sesshomaru." Kagome stilled as she noticed the throbbing in her hand and leg. Memories of earlier that day came to the forefront of her mind, it was hard to believe a week ago she would have killed to be in this position with InuYasha, but she knew now that all her wishing was for not. She'd tried so hard to make InuYasha love her, but he never saw her, only Kikyo, she'd only ever be the next best thing, to him she'd just be a copy. Tears welled in her eyes and she began to sob.

* * *

Sesshomaru stilled at the miko crying, he had no idea what had caused it. He'd merely mentioned she'd tear her stitches and suddenly she was crying, what confused him more is he didn't smell pain, he smelled depression. Sesshomaru wasn't sure how to comfort a crying human woman, never in his life had he needed to, he thought back to the village, seeing Rin comforting the crying miko. Carefully he began stroking her hair as well as growling inaudibly causing his chest to vibrate softly, which was done by inuyoukai to sooth upset pups.

* * *

Kagome's breath caught as Sesshomaru softly stroked her head, the soft vibrations emitting from his chest made her feel warm and safe, soon her tears had ceased to fall and a sense of peace had fallen over her. Kagome shyly looked over her shoulder at Sesshomaru, who stopped vibrating and looked at her thoughtfully. There was a sudden knock at the door and Kagome jumped, burying herself in the blankets.

"My Lord," The voice from the other side of the door said, "there is a hanyou here with two humans claiming to be in search of the Lady Miko. What shall I tell them?"

* * *

Sesshomaru looked to Kagome who's eyes where staring back at him with a mix of horror, confusion, anger, and hurt. Sighing Sesshomaru spoke,

"Take the hanyou and his group to my study." Looking back down the miko's eyes no longer met his.

"As you wish, My Lord." Sesshomaru listened for the servant to walk away before sliding his hand under her chin and making her gaze meet his once more.

"You must speak with him Miko, he must know you were taken at your own accord and not stolen away."

* * *

Kagome sighed, she knew he was right, but she still didn't want to see InuYasha.

"He'll try to take me back with him, he always drags me back with him, he doesn't listen to reason." Sesshomaru growled, whether at her antics not to go or the words she spoke, she wasn't sure, but either way his face held the features of repulsion. "Fine, I'll go talk to him. "Sighing loudly Kagome rolled her head back onto her pillow, it was then she noticed she had been laying on Sesshomaru's arm.

* * *

Sesshomaru was displeased to hear that idiotic hanyou was the type to force his pack mates into things they didn't want to. He watched as the miko rolled her head back revealing her neck to him, he was sure she had no clue what it was she was doing or what it meant to inuyoukai. Still it was an offer of submission, carefully he leaned down and stuck his lips to the crook of her neck, she shuddered under his lips but made no indication of moving.

"Do you wish to stay here? Stay and become part of my pack?" Sesshomaru asked, his lips brushing the miko's skin as he spoke. She was quiet a few moments then answered softly,

"If I can." Sesshomaru licked the skin of her neck and stabbed a single fang into her neck, the Miko cried out in pain as he forced a small bit of his youki into her neck, her reiki tried at first to fight the invasion but then relented and instead engulfed the youki, absorbing it, and blending with it. Pulling away he watched as she shook as if lightning was coursing through her body. Finally she settled her breathing was labored slightly, but she didn't seem to be in any pain.

* * *

Carefully Kagome rolled away from Sesshomaru and realized the throbbing from her leg and hand had dulled. Lifting her hand she pulled the wrappings away from the stitches and saw they were healed slightly more than they should have been, though they had been fresh this morning they looked a few days old. She looked to Sesshomaru who was blatantly staring at her face, slightly wide eyed. He was acting nothing like himself when he cautiously lifted his finger and touched her cheek running it from mid cheek to her jawline the down her neck to her yukata's neck line.

* * *

"Amazing." Sesshomaru said not realizing he had even spoken aloud. The miko looked at him like he had grown another head.

"What's amazing?" She asked, making him realize he had spoken aloud. Sesshomaru stood without answering and lifted her from the bed and took her to the large mirror behind his changing screen. He watched as she reached out to touch the mirror, the same marks that ran along his body ran along hers as well only in a soft pink, the same color as her reiki. Rin's pack marks were only slightly darker than her skin and only visible by youkai eyes, but the miko's reiki had blended with his youki causing what should have been nearly invisible marks to become visible to even human eyes.

"What are these? They look the same as yours." She asked as she turned and looked back at him curiously.

* * *

"Pack marks, Miko." Sesshomaru said sounding slightly peevish, like she should have obviously known that.

"I have a name you know," Kagome responded tartly, "and how was I supposed to know that? It's not like I've ever dealt with inuyoukai customs." Kagome finished exasperatedly.

"Mi-" He started to say before she interrupted him.

"KA-GO-ME," She said peevishly, if he didn't stop calling her miko she was gonna... well she didn't know what she'd do but he wouldn't like it.

* * *

Sesshomaru's lip raised into a slight snarl he didn't like the miko treating him like a petulant pup who couldn't yet speak correctly. However he understood that having marked her as pack it would criticized, if he couldn't keep his packmates happy.

"Kagome," he said letting the taste of her name slip past his lips, "did the petulant hanyou teach you any inuyoukai customs?"He watched as her face fell slightly.

"I don't think he was ever taught any customs to be honest." She said sadly. It then dawned on him that she may actually be correct, their father was deceased and Sesshomaru very well never taught his brother anything to do with his heritage. Sesshomaru moved to sit the miko on his bed and left to retrieve an outfit for her.

* * *

Kagome sat on his bed looking over her wounds once more, noticing the pink marks twirled down her legs and around onto her hands. Sesshomaru came back with clothes in his hands and placed them on the bed. He stepped in front of her and slowly began to remove her borrowed yukata, Kagome shuddered as cool air brushed her skin, before Sesshomaru's warm hands rubbed up and down her arms relieving the goose bumps that had risen on her arms. Sesshomaru reached for the kimono, drawing Kagome's eyes to the pristine white fabric, she didn't recognize it as one of hers. Carefully he dressed her and she realized the pattern on her kimono was the same as his but the honeycombing was teal instead of red. The silk was light on her skin and felt as though the fabric floated around her body. She looked closely at the kimono and smiled.

* * *

"It's spider youkai silk." Sesshomaru said while the miko looked over her new garments. He watched her smile as she swayed the sleeves in front of her like an amused pup.

"Come, we shouldn't leave the hanyou to his own devices." Sesshomaru picked the miko up and cradled her in his arms, before shifting to open the door. When they exited the room they saw Rin and Shippo playing in the den. The fox cub ran to his mother and looked at her worriedly.

"Mama, are you feeling better? I looked for you earlier but a maid told me you got hurt and Lord Sesshomaru took you to lay down." The fox cub's face looked so sad as he spoke, as if she really was his mother. Sesshomaru supposed if he brought the boy's mother into his pack he may as well welcome the boy into his pack as well. What was one more child in the scheme of his pack, his ward would have a playmate that never had to leave, and the miko would continue to have her son.

* * *

"Shippo, we're going to see InuYasha, you stay and play with Rin." Kagome said to her son. He looked slightly disappointed, but he nodded his head.

"When we get back, if you're still up, I'll play with you a bit, alright?" She said, making the boy's face light up happily. With that affirmation, they left the room and made they're way to Sesshomaru's study. Carefully Sesshomaru sat her down and she took his arm for assistance entering the room.

* * *

**_Sorry it's taken so long to update, life has been really busy for me. I'm sorry I once again leave you with a cliff hanger, it just seems this chapter was getting long. Happy New Years Everybody. _**


	8. Those From Before

_**Over 10,500 views to this story! I think I'm going to cry I'm so happy. I've had such a hard time deciding where I want this story to go.**_

_**Side note to**_ overninethousand and ddddaaaae, _**because you both deactivated your PMs. It is clearly stated this is a SesshXKagome story, I don't care whether SesshXKagura is cannon or not, this is set at the end of the manga. Kagura's dead, it's rude to post links to blogspot pointing the pairing out. And if you think I'm being rude posting this for everyone to see, you shouldn't post pointless links in reviews that have nothing to do with the story. I don't like troll reviews.**_

_**That being now said I hope you all enjoy this chapter.**_

* * *

As the door opened Kagome saw her group whispering to each other, they hadn't seemed to notice them enter. Kagome cleared her throat to get their attention. She tried to look calm and collected like the demon lord who's arm was linked with hers, but she could still feel her body shaking from fear of what they would say to her. The group turned and was floored to see Kagome on the arm of Sesshomaru. Sango rushed towards Kagome to grab her into a hug when Sesshomaru's arm and side were suddenly in her path. She glared at Sesshomaru and looked back at Kagome.

"The Mi-" He started and Kagome cleared her throat once more and he sighed. "Ka-gome is injured, it would be best not to throw your weight at her." He then moved out of Sango's way. As she move slowly up next to her. Carefully Sango reached out and touch Kagome's face in the same place Sesshomaru did.

"What are these? You didn't have these before." Sango asked Kagome. Before Kagome could reply InuYasha was up in Sesshomaru's face, yelling.

"You prick, what the hell gives you the right to steal someone!?" Sesshomaru just stared at InuYasha while he continued to blather on about killing Sesshomaru for stealing away what was "HIS". Kagome felt a vein pulsing in her temple as she started to get annoyed at the mere sound of InuYasha's voice. '_And here I thought this would be hard'_, she thought to herself.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" She yelled as she yanked violently down on InuYasha's ear, who finally had the sense to shut up. She could feel herself practically vibrating with anger.

"He didn't _steal_ me! I left, you arrogant, selfish, child!" She yelled angrily before she released his ear and tried to regain her composure he just stared at the ground. "I couldn't take it anymore, the more I loved you the more Kikyo was on your mind. Tell me honestly, when you look at me, do you see me or her? Am I just a poor copy of her to you? You couldn't have her so you decided I would do because I contain her soul. Because that exactly what I feel every time you look at me, it's like you see right through me!" She could still feel herself vibrating angrily and Sesshomaru pulled her back slightly until her back touched his chest. As before he began growling quietly, low in his chest, the vibrations she was making were eased by the calming vibrations from his chest. Finally she took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and let body her relax. When she felt she could continue without exploding she spoke again.

"InuYasha, look at me," She waited until he looked up, his eyes widened slightly as his hand began to reach towards the marks on her face. "I'm not going back with you." His hand dropped he opened his mouth to speak but Kagome just put her hand up in a motion to not speak. "The marks on me are pack marks, I have been made a part of Sesshomaru's pack and myself and Shippo will be staying is my home now and nothing will change my mind."

InuYasha's ears were pressed to his head and his eyes looked to the floor, she hurt for him, she could see the tears forming in his eyes, not that he'd ever let them spill in front of his brother. Kagome sighed softly and walked past InuYasha, giving him the space she knew he'd need. Kagome pulled Sango into her arms.

* * *

"Sango, why are you crying?" Slowly Sango's hand reached towards her own face, she felt moisture on her fingertips, before trying to wipe the tears away.

"I-" She started to say, but it came out as a raspy squeak, clearing her throat she tried again. "I feel like I'm losing my sister." Kagome stroked Sango's hair muttering how she'd never lose her. Sango wrapped her arms around Kagome's waist and cried.

* * *

Sesshomaru stood there silently as he watched his new packmate interact with her previous pack. He had known this would be difficult on Kagome but he never would have guessed how hard they would take her leaving. Their sadness seemed to fill the room, and their sadness fueled Kagome's. Sesshomaru cleared his throat calling all attention to him.

"As the Mi-, Kagome said you shall not lose her, the demon slayer and monk may visit her when they see fit." Kagome's eyes grew wide in amazement before they softened into a loving and thankful gaze.

"I better see my nieces and nephew next time you come though." Kagome scolded Sango in mock anger, before she grabbed her in another hug. This time  
Kagome winced and the smell of blood filled the room InuYasha's head bolted up and Sesshomaru was by her side in the blink of an eye. Quickly he grabbed her hand and saw were one of the stitches had popped leaving a bloody mark on the sleeve of her kimono. Sesshomaru just gathered the rest of her sleeve and pressed it to the palm of her hand.

* * *

The blood pooled slowly in her hand, she was so mortified that she'd popped a stitch hugging her friend, worse she had ruined the kimono Sesshomaru had prepare for her. Though he didn't seem to care as he gathered the sleeve and used it to slow the bleeding.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ruin the kimono." She said sadly to Sesshomaru. Who just looked at her like she'd grown another head.

"The kimono is not important, another can be commissioned, let us head to the infirmary to have this looked at. If the Demon slayer would follow, the monk and mutt can stay here until we return." Kagome saw Sango look to her husband before he nodded and she followed them down the hallway towards the infirmary.

"The demon slayer is welcome to bring her family on their next visit, Rin and the Cub would enjoy that." Sesshomaru said. Kagome smiled at him sweetly and Sango just stared in amazement. Once they made it to the door Sesshomaru used his foot to push open the door, the old bird was sitting at her table mixing herbs. She looked up and sighed.

"What did the clumsy miko do this time Whelp-sama?" She asked as she stood from her seat. Carefully he pulled the sleeve back and showed the small bleeding opening.

"Nanari do this Nanari do that, Nanari I did something stupid and just popped a stitch after you told me to be careful." The bird youkai sighed again. Kagome felt her features fall, she seemed to be causing problems for everyone lately. Why was it every time she tried to be happy something went wrong.

"I'm sorry Nanari-san." She spoke sadly, her sadness angered Sesshomaru, but he could tell Nanari felt guilty for making her sad as well.

"Doesn't matter miko, let's just get that wound closed up again before you get and infection.

* * *

With her hand finally stitched closed again they made their way back to Sesshomaru's study. When they opened the door they found InuYasha by the window muttering sounds to himself trying to sound out words as he tried to read a scroll he had in his hands, which seemed to be keeping him from moping at the moment. Miroku was also reading a scroll, Sango cleared her throat before either realized they had entered. Miroku stashed his scroll in his bag and InuYasha dramatically threw his scroll at Miroku.

"Why would I want to read children's stories!? Didn't you have anything better for me to read?" InuYasha tried to act all tough in front of Sesshomaru and the girls but everyone in the old group already knew he loved learning to read them. He'd even forced Miroku into teaching him how to sound out each hiragana. Kagome sighed as those thoughts assaulted her. It wasn't his fault he was born with no tact and the emotional stability of a toddler. A knock at the door startled Kagome from her thought, and a servant walked in and bowed.

* * *

"It is growing late, my Lord, will your guests be requiring rooms?" Sesshomaru looked towards Kagome then slightly nodded to the servant.

"Make sure you room Sango and Miroku together." Kagome called after the servant who turned and bowed to her. Kagome yawned and stretched her arms sleepily. "I think it's a good time to sleep, we'll talk more in the morning. A new servant came in to tell the group their rooms were ready. Kagome and Sesshomaru followed them to her friend's rooms so she could find them, before being scooped up by Sesshomaru and carried back to the family wing. Sesshomaru walked into the den and found the children sleeping in the pillows, quietly he took Kagome into his room and sat her on his bed,

"Don't move, we still need to get you cleaned." he left the door open while he carried Rin into her room and Shippo to his. When he came back to his he closed the door and saw Kagome fiddling with her obi trying to untie it. Sesshomaru reached over with his skillful hands and helped her remove it before assisting in removing her soiled kimono and sitting it aside. Sesshomaru walked into his bathing room grabbed a rag and a bowl of warm water. He made his way back to Kagome and began to clean the blood from her hand and arm, before tucking her safely under the covers. Stripping down he climbed into the bed and pressed up against her.

* * *

Kagome was a bit surprised as Sesshomaru once again shared his bed with her. And though he was nude and pressed up to her it didn't feel sexual, it was just comforting. Soon she felt her eyelids growing heavy and she slipped into slumber.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoy this chapter, I know I've spent the last four hours writing it only to finish at 3:30am, I'm sorry if it sucks. The things I do for you readers. **_


	9. Sisters Share Secrets

_**I am SO SORRY it's taken this long to update, I've had a LOT on my plate. However you should all be glad to know that besides this chapter I have most of Chapter 10 written as well. YAY! Also I've made it to 15k views! So without further stalling here is Chapter 9!**_

* * *

__The morning came too soon in Kagome's opinion, she had woken to an empty bed. A note lay folded on Sesshomaru's pillow. Flipping it open, she read the neatly written words telling her that her meal would be served in the den and he would meet her in his study at noon. Kagome smiled as she realized she could hear the children playing in the den. As carefully as she could, she slid out of the bed and dressed in a very simple kimono before exiting the room. Both children stop playing and looked at Kagome, happily Shippo jumped on her shoulder while Rin took hold of her uninjured hand.

"Lady Kagome, your breakfast is over here, Shippo and I have already eaten, so the rest is yours." Rin Chimed. Kagome thanked her then sat down to eat. Her mind still running through her conversation with the others last night.

* * *

Sesshomaru had woken early, he didn't wish for the Miko to know his intentions yet. Quietly he moved through his manor, towards the servants' quarters. When he arrived at Roan's door he rapped lightly, to awaken his servant. Roan groggily opened the door, before abruptly standing at attention upon realizing his lord was there.

"My Lord, may I ask what brings you to my quarters so early this morning?" Sesshomaru motioned for him to be at ease.

"Summon your daughter to my study, there is a matter that must be resolved. Inform her that failure to appear will lead to an immediate death sentence." Roan's eyes widened in shock,

"Yes My Lord, but if I may, what has brought on this matter?" Sesshomaru cut him a glare before responding.

"She has shamed herself in front of the Shikon Miko and dared to imply knowledge of This One's intentions towards the Miko. All of which led to the physical injury of the Miko." Roan's mouth dropped slightly, the look of horror on his face. He had heard the Lady Miko had been injured today, but to discover his child was the cause, he felt ashamed. Roan dropped to his knees and bowed his head 'til it rested on the floor.

"Forgive me My Lord, I obviously underestimated my abilities to raise my child as your loyal servant. Your summon will be brought to her attention straight away." With that Sesshomaru turned to walk away. The sun was finally beginning to rise as he made his way to the kitchen, he requested food sent to the family quarters, then made is way back to his room. Grabbing a piece of parchment, he quickly scrawled out a note for the Miko, before setting out a simple kimono. Afterwards he made his way to his study. As he came upon the door he saw the monk waiting for him, his face full of concern.

"Lord Sesshomaru, if I may, could you spare a moment of your time?" Sesshomaru moved to open the door motioning for the monk to enter. Sesshomaru took his place behind his desk as the monk sat down in the chair across from him.

"Lady Kagome said last night that you have made her part of your pack, from what Sango and I know, taking a female into your pack it is expected for her to become your mate or your '_companion', _what we wish to know are your intentions for our friend. " Sesshomaru could tell the monk was genuinely concerned for the Miko's well being and felt that putting him at ease would make keeping her here much easier.

"The Miko has merely gained a status increase, where as she was before considered a lowly miko her status has been elevated to that of a hime. The roles she will take on will be similar to that of a mate's, such as attending formal events and caring for her child and This Sesshomaru's Rin. Whether she decides to bed with This One will be at her discretion." The monk looked thoughtfully at Sesshomaru before nodding his head and standing.

"Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru, my fears have been put to rest, I shall let you get back to what you were doing before." He bowed before exiting the room. Sesshomaru began working on his paperwork.

* * *

Kagome had finished her meal and was playing with the children when a soft knock sounded at the door, a maid she didn't recognize opened the door.

"Lady Miko, there is a guest claiming to be you sister asking for an audience?" Kagome smiled and told the servant to lead her to the room. A short while later another knock at the door and Sango entered. Kagome smiled as Shippo made a running leap into Sango's arms. Kagome stood from where she was seated and moved to hug Sango, this time making sure not to strain her stitches. Sango pulled back abruptly and put her hands on Kagome's shoulders.

"So, spill it, how does it happen that you are gone less than a week and then suddenly in Sesshomaru's pack? Kagome glanced pointedly at the children from the corner of her eye. Sango cleared her throat and turned to see Rin and Shippo staring at her.

"Um, could I have a moment with Kagome?" she asked. Rin took off towards her room with Shippo in tow. Sango turned as Kagome took hold of her hand and was dragging her towards her room. Kagome released Sango's hand and sat on the edge of her bed, she was sure Sesshomaru would be offended if she allowed Sango into his chambers. She patted the spot beside her. Without prompting Kagome answered her previous question.

"He asked. I agreed." She said simply. Sango looked at her as if she'd grown an extra head.

"So he just _asked?"_ she asked doubtfully. Kagome nodded.

"We were just laying in bed, talking about speaking to you guys, and he asked." Sango's eyes grew wide.

"Wait, WHAT!? IN BED!? YOU MEAN TOGETHER!?" Kagome's face was bright red.

"WE WEREN'T DOING ANYTHING!" she yelled back, before muttering, "_this time." _and looking at the floor. The room was too quiet, Kagome dared to look at her best friend, her eyes were wide and her mouth hung open, she stared in disbelief.

"_You slept with him_." she said as if she was still trying to process what she just heard, after a few seconds she snapped out of it, "It's only been a few days since you left. _What were you thinking_!?"she asked her voice filled with what sounded like worry and shock. Kagome sighed,

"To tell you the truth, I wasn't. It just happened. It wasn't out of love or force, it just happened. I was so depressed about Inuyasha and my feelings were all mucked up. I just, I wanted someone who had no delusions of who I am, someone who saw me for who I am. I'm still not really sure how I feel, seeing Inuyasha last night, it hurt, more then it ever hurt before. Because even though he came for me, I can't return with you, there's only disappointment and lies back in that village. I'll never be more than a replacement, a bad copy of the woman he really loved. I'm just a reminder to him of what he never had with Kikyo. Love between us will only ever be overshadowed by his feelings for her, I can't do that to him, to myself, my son, I can't love him knowing he'll NEVER love me the way he loved her." Tears were filling Kagome's eyes, this was the first time she'd spoken these thoughts, but as she said them she felt lighter, like the burden of what she was keeping to herself had been lifted. Sango pulled her into her arms and Kagome began to weep. Sango continued to hold her when she heard her friends voice in her ear.

"Ok. If what you need now is to stay here, stay. I will never force you to be somewhere that causes you pain, but remember, we live there too, and even though we're not related by blood, you are family. Should you need us we'll be here in heartbeat." Sango held her tighter.

* * *

_**I know this chapter was a little short but it was a good cut off from the seven notebook pages I wrote originally for Chapter 9.**_


	10. Choosing A Maid

_**This took longer than I thought it would. It really didn't help that I misplaced my notebook... anyway chapter 10**_

* * *

There was a slight knock at the study door before it opened to reveal Roan and his daughter. Roan's hand was holding tightly to his daughter's wrist as she pulled against her father's strength.

"My Lord," he bowed, "as you commanded, here is my daughter." Still she struggled to get away. Sesshomaru could smell her fear and panic, with little care he sent a blast of youki though the room forcing her to drop into submission.

"This Sesshomaru has heard of your transgressions against This One's honored guest and of your audacity to presume to know This One's will and intentions. Henceforth Emiko, Daughter of Roan, you are banished from This One's home. Thank your father for your life, his loyalty and devotion is all that keeps you breathing. You shall gather your belongings and be gone from This One's home within the hour. Setting foot in This One's home once more would be unwise and have deadly consequences. Dismissed." Sesshomaru continued doing his paperwork as father and daughter left his study. An hour later Kagome knocked on the door, he knew right away it was her, with her delicious scent and gentle knock, though he did notice the fading scent of salt, nervousness, and sadness.

"Enter." He said loud enough for her to hear. Slowly the door to the study opened and in walked the Miko.

* * *

Kagome loved her best friend, Sango had been so understanding of her situation, and she finally felt like herself again, instead a ball of anxiety. Sango had only left the family wing a few minutes before she set out to make her way to Sesshomaru's study. She was slightly nervous as she knocked on the door, what could he possibly want to talk with her about, she thought to herself. His reply sounded from the other side of the door and she carefully slid the door open. She stared at him thoughtfully as he continued his work, with one final character, he sat his brush down and motioned for her to come forward. Closing the door quietly Kagome made her way towards the chair in front of his desk.

"Emiki has received punishment for her transgressions, she has been removed from This One's home." He said staring her directly in the eyes. Kagome's face scrunched as she let his statement sink in. Upon looking at her face he spoke once more.

"Does this displease you? Would you prefer her execution? It can be a arranged easily." Kagome's eyes widened in shock.

"That's highly unnecessary. Banishment will do I suppose." She was angry at Emiki, but she hadn't expected the punishment to be so harsh. She doubted she could convince him not to take action, at least banished she was still alive.

"Is there a reason for having me come here?" She asked as she rubbed lightly around the stitches in her hand, which had started to ache. Sesshomaru nodded slightly before ringing a small bell she hadn't noticed before. A servant walked in and bowed.

"Send your best maids in, the Lady Miko is requiring a new lady in waiting." The servant bowed again and hurried of to complete his task. She looked at Sesshomaru,

"So I get to pick my own now?" He nodded slightly and replied,

"You are a hime now, choose whom ever you wish." Not much later the servant came back with six women, they stood in a line side by side, so they could all be seen. Kagome dismissed two immediately, they were staring blatantly at Sesshomaru, one more was dismissed for refusing to look at her. The last three stood patiently with their hands behind their backs, and heads turned slightly to follow her movements. Not knowing what else to do she started asking trivial questions. One more was dismissed for her answer pertaining to hanyo. Two remained, she was fighting with herself trying to decide on how to choose, one had almost pastel orange hair and piercing green eyes, she looked more like a Fox then an inu, she looked shifty. The other had glossy black hair and ocean blue eyes, she seemed to let off an aura of peacefulness, but neither woman made her feel uncomfortable.

"Last question are you," she paused trying to remember the word Sango used for youkai marriage, "mated?" She looked to Sesshomaru wanting to make sure she used the correct word with a nod she turned back to look at the two women. The orange haired woman shook her head '_no_' and the dark haired one nodded. Kagome dismissed the Fox-like woman and turned to the other.

"What is your name?" She asked her, but before the girl could speak Sesshomaru spoke up.

"Her name is Yueyui, she is the last surviving member of her clan," he paused, "no, she has a niece and nephew as well if I recall correctly." The woman nodded. "She was the daughter of a Lord, you might learn a thing or two from her. Kagome smiled at Sesshomaru for his little outburst, before turning back to the woman.

"Anything else I should know?" The woman shook her head,

"Is there anything m'lady would like to know?" Kagome stopped to think.

"What's your mates name?" The woman looked down at her feet and a slight blush crept across her face.

"Morimaru." She replied quietly.

"And do you and Morimaru have any children?" Sesshomaru interrupted the woman once more, this time to correct Kagome's terminology.

"Pups, Miko, not children." Kagome glared at him.

"Again, I have a name, it's a very nice name and you should use it." She said in a mocking sarcastically cheery voice before returning her gaze to the woman. "So, any pups?" The maid shook her head,

"We've only been mated two moons, so no pups yet m'lady." Kagome nodded.

"She'll be perfect. Now, I have to get Shippo and call the others back together to finish our conversation from last night." Sesshomaru dismissed the maid and motioned for Kagome too come closer. Quietly Yueyui left and Kagome made her way closer to Sesshomaru. She expected to be scolded for her tone with him, but he said nothing, he only reached for her hand and looked at her stitches.

* * *

Sesshomaru wanted to be mad, wanted to reprimand her for mocking him, however he had found humor in her annoyance, so he let it slide, her wit was amusing. He remembered her touching her hand tenderly before the maid had arrived. Calling her forward he grabbed her hand, he hadn't smelled the sour stench of infection, but he felt the need to check anyways. Seeing no signs of swelling or rot, he released her hand and returned his attention to her earlier statement.

"Shall I send for your friends or are you determined to retrieve them yourself?" He watched as her gaze hit the floor and her happy expression seemed to falter slightly.

"Send for them." She replied quietly. He reached for his bell when she stopped his hand. "Actually first, we should probably talk about this privately, before calling the group." She said before releasing his hand. Sesshomaru nodded motioned for her to continue. Kagome thoughtlessly adjusted and sat on Sesshomaru's desk then angled to look at him.

* * *

"You just told me I'm a hime, how is that possible, last I checked I didn't become your wif- er mate." Sesshomaru reached in touch the mark on her cheek, causing Kagome's hand to reach up and touch the same cheek.

"The marks on you are a symbol of status, as are the ones on Rin. They denote your status in This One's pack, making you and Rin hime." Kagome thought for a moment, she wasn't sure how she felt about becoming practically royalty.

"Will I be required to stay here indefinitely?" she asked, noting that Sesshomaru's face suddenly looked highly offended. "I mean, will I still be allowed to travel or leave on my own should I wish to?" Kagome watched his face relax slightly.

"Should you wish to leave you may, I would ask that you not leave without notifying staff or myself. It would be shameful to have to send a search party to seek you out only to find you at your slayer's home." He said dryly, Kagome nodded , it wasn't an unreasonable request, though somehow she could tell he was just giving her lip with the latter half of his statement.

"You are not forbidden to leave, however there may be times when you are required to stay within the manor walls. Such as times of war," His face fell to a look of disappointment but he continued, "royal decrees, and formal ceremonies." It was Kagome's turn to grimace, she hated formal occasions.

* * *

As the words slipped from his lips he realized there was no chance of the stubborn miko staying in the manor during combat. He watched as she grimaced at the mention of formal occasions, he was oddly satisfied to have found someone who disliked formal events as much as he did. Most youkai loved formal gatherings, especially mating ceremonies. That thought brought an unwelcome clench to his gut.

"This one must be notified if you decide to mate. Mating ceremonies must be planned and word must be sent to the other houses." he paused for a moment as he thought, "Is it against human custom for a miko to mate or," He tried to remember the human term, "wed?" Kagome just shrugged her shoulders, and he continued, "Is there currently any you wish to mate?" Her face turned bright red but she shook her head no. Sesshomaru wasn't sure why, but her answer both pleased and irritated him.

* * *

Kagome's face felt like it was on fire. She hadn't expected him to ask such a question.

"Is it really alright for Shippo and I to stay here? I wouldn't want to cause you any problems." She said, she still felt like an intruder. She'd only been here 3 days and so far she'd slept with Sesshomaru, bled all over her room, ruined multiple kimonos, required medical services, began sharing a room with Sesshomaru, and gotten a maid banished, not the greatest start. Her mind jumped back to sharing a room with him, though they weren't being intimate it could raise questions and be viewed poorly if they were found out.

"About our current sleeping arrangement," she pause, "should I move myself back into my room?" Sesshomaru stared at her like she'd grown another head before answering.

"As This Sesshomaru said before, you shall be staying with This Sesshomaru, as not to be inconvenient to another. Or do you wish to be inconvenient to those around you?" Kagome's face fell, but she responded

"But isn't it inconvenient for you to have to care for me? You are a lord after all, wouldn't most lords leave tending to the injured to their staff?" Sesshomaru made a tsking sound as if he was offended.

"You are my pack, I will care for you, do humans no nothing of loyalty?" Kagome noticed his face slightly twisted into a displeased sneer. It was strange seeing his usual cold facade crumble into actual distaste.

"Not all humans are like that." She stated tartly as she realized his statement meant all humans and not just lords.

* * *

Sesshomaru heard the change in her voice and he watched as she glowered at him. He had no clue what had happened, everything had been going well, then suddenly everything changed and her apple blossom scent changed to licorice root. He ran through his words trying to find what had caused the change. He suddenly realized it was his last statement, he'd seemingly implied humans weren't loyal, that she wasn't loyal. He watched her as she emanated anger, he was starting to get light headed from the off putting scent. If he had learned anything in raising Rin, it was that when one unintentionally offended Rin the best response was to make her feel special. He hoped the same would be true for the Miko was well.

"That is true," He said pausing briefly to see what effect his statement had, "more than once you've protected those you care for, you've put your life on the line protecting my ward, you've even gone so far as to put your life on your line for complete strangers." Her scent mellowed back out with only a slight hint of lemongrass. He wasn't sure what he had said this time to embarrass her but it's scent was much more preferable to licorice root. He inhaled deeply before returning to the original conversation.

"Back to the topic at hand, you shall be staying with This Sesshomaru, unless such a thing makes you uncomfortable." Her scent shifted again but this time there were so many scents at once he wasn't sure what was going through her mind, but her cheeks suddenly reddened before she spoke.

"It doesn't make me uncomfortable." She said shyly. Sesshomaru was still trying to sort through her scents he could smell the lemongrass much stronger than before, it almost completely engulfed the other scents, he caught light wisps of honey, meaning she was happy, but when the final scent tickled his nose his blood once again felt like it was on fire, the peach/clover scent was etched into his memory of the other night.

Before he thought better of it he turned and captured the Miko's lips, she responded with a surprised moan and leaned in to wrap her arms around his neck.

* * *

Kagome knew she should have pulled herself away instead of leaning into him, she wasn't sure what had come over her. She suddenly felt Sesshomaru's hand slide into the top of her kimono as he cupped her breast and moved from her lips to her neck. Her body shivered in excitement as his other hand moved slowly up her leg to caress her thigh.

A knock sounded at the door causing Kagome to jump, when Sesshomaru didn't respond the person outside the door knocked again and then spoke,

"My Lord, if you are in there, it is very important I have a message from the scouts to the north." Only then did Sesshomaru stop lavishing her neck. Carefully he removed his hands from her body and adjusted her wardrobe. She started to move to slide off of his desk but he laid his arm across her lap to keep her from moving.

"Enter." He called to the servant. With permission the servant opened the door and froze.

"Very sorry to interrupt My Lord, but you asked to be immediately be informed when the report came in." He bowed then moved to hand the parchment to Sesshomaru. A sigh of relief fell from Kagome's lips as she realized it was a bird youkai, they had a notoriously terrible sense of smell and could only guess what had been going on before hand. Sesshomaru took the scroll and opened it a growl came from him as he read, startling Kagome.

"Summon General Kaii and send word to the scouts to hold their position, reinforcements will arrive in a fortnight." With that the servant bowed and quickly left the room.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome asked, tilting her head slightly to look at his face which was still turned to the scroll, "What's going on?" Sesshomaru pinched the bridge of his nose before handing her the scroll.

_**'Dragons have made their move, currently headed South West. Estimated forces number in the thousands.'**_

Kagome remembered Myoga telling her of the great battle between the Inu no Taisho and the dragons, and how it hat ultimately cost Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father his life. A knock sounded at the door and a youkai she didn't know entered, unlike the last servant to enter she could without a doubt tell this man was inu youkai.

"You summoned, my lord?" he asked in a gruff voice, he stood at attention, but Kagome noticed his eyes fell on her once before they stared directly at Sesshomaru.

"Ready the first wave, the dragons have made their first move." The demon's eyes widened slightly at the news. "This one will have you take point of the first wave, This One will lead in the second wave." The demon looked skeptically at her.

"Will the Lady Miko be fighting as well?" He asked rather rudely. Kagome glared then turned to look at Sesshomaru who in turn looked to her, she could almost see the gears turning in his head before looking back at the General.

"If the miko wishes she may." Kagome turned her head to make a taunting face at him.

"You betcha I'll be fighting." She said in an irritated tone. The General looked like he wished to dispute his lord's choice to allow her to fight but he wisely held his tongue. Quietly he bowed and exited the room but not before throwing her a nasty glare before closing the door. "Charming one, that one." She said sarcastically, nothing a few zaps with holy power wouldn't fix, she thought sadistically.

"Looks like our big group talk might have to wait." Kagome said as she looked down at her hands folded on her lap. Sesshomaru nodded in agreement.

* * *

_**I fought writers block this whole chapter, it started to drag on so I decided this was a good enough point to end the chapter at. I hope you enjoyed the little citrus I decided to sneak in there. XD.**_


	11. Please Leave

_**Guess what, that's right, you guessed it, it's another update! I've been on a writing streak, currently I'm even working on chapter 12. **_ _**Also , a thank you to you, my readers, my story has a whopping, 24k views!**_

* * *

Kagome knocked quietly on Sango's door, she heard giggling from inside. A loud thud sounded before the door opened, Sango stood at the door smiling as Miroku laid beside the bed twitching.

"Kagome!" Sango said cheerfully, "come in." She stepped out of the way to allow her entry.

"Am I interrupting something?" Kagome asked. Sango looked back at the lump on the floor she called her husband.

"Not really, why would you ask?" She turned back to look at Kagome, "Is everything alright?"

Kagome could see the worry in Sango's eyes. "I think you should take the guys and go home." Kagome said quietly. Panic had taken the place of worry in Sango's eyes.

"Kagome, what's going on? Is Sesshomaru kicking us out? I thought we had matters to discuss, what abou-" Kagome cut her off.

"It's not Sesshomaru asking, it's me asking. Please Sango, I need you safe, the West is about to be thrown into war."

Miroku chose that moment to regain consciousness and rolled out of the heap he found himself in. "War? What war?" Kagome looked over at the very confused monk.

"The Northern dragon clans are moving against Sesshomaru and his house." Miroku looked to Sango and her back to him.

"How can we help?" Sango asked turning to look back at Kagome.

"Go home." Kagome said simply. Sango looked angry.

"We want to help!" She said angrily.

"No, go home, you have three children to think about. This isn't the old days, you have responsibilities and a life outside of battle." Kagome said sadly.

Sango's gaze went to the floor then back to Kagome. "What about you? This isn't your fight." She said helplessly.

Kagome's fingers reached up and touched the marks on her face. "Yes it is. When Sesshomaru made me part of his pack, this war became mine."

"InuYasha isn't going to let you do this." Sango said desperately.

"What choice does he have, it's not like I belong to him. I am however going to speak with him. Please Sango, just think about your kids." With that Kagome left Sango's room and made her way to InuYasha's.

* * *

InuYasha laid there lounging on his futon, the words Kagome had said to him ran through his mind. He was lost in his own thoughts when he heard a light rapping at his door. He could smell Kagome's scent, but it was muddled by the scent of Sesshomaru. He was still irritated so he said nothing.

"I can hear you staring, just answer the door." Kagome said sarcastically from the other side. Sighing, InuYasha stood and walked to the door.

"What do you want wench?" He asked as he opened the door. Her face said she wasn't amused at being called a wench. When she didn't speak he got irritable. "Well? What the hell do -" his sentence interrupted with the _'sit'_ command. He noticed the pain was worse than usual before remembering the floor was marble.

"Now then, I'm here to tell you to go home." Kagome said calmly, though the irritation on her face was unmistakable.

"Excuse me!? You're telling me to leave!? After I came all the way here!?" He was furious, how dare she act like he was some intruder in her life. Standing InuYasha glared at her.

"Yes, Leave." She retorted, before crossing her arms and glaring back at him.

"Did that bastard Sesshomaru put you up to this!?" He snarled, he could feel his face contorting into a sneer, it wasn't long lasting as once again a _'sit'_ command sent him plowing towards the solid floor.

"Remember who's home you in, you're here, being treated as a guest. And, no, Sesshomaru didn't _'put me up to it'_," She said, gesturing quotation marks with her fingers. "I came to this decision on my own." InuYasha rolled over onto his back and glared at her, which she didn't take kindly to. "I said get your things and leave!" She yelled, she seemed almost hysterical, less than angry, it seemed like she was hiding something important. InuYasha felt his face soften.

"What aren't you telling me? If that bastard didn't put you up to this then why are you making me go?" He asked gently, something he would never known to do if it weren't for her. Kagome's breath hitched and she turned her head to look away from InuYasha and responded in almost a whisper.

"There's going to be a war, very soon, I need you to leave, before you're drug into it. This isn't your fight InuYasha." InuYasha just stared at her, she was trying to protect him, after all this time it shouldn't surprise him, but for some reason, it still did, after everything she still wanted him safe.

"A war?" He asked softly before her words fully sunk in, "What do you mean it isn't MY fight, you mean OUR fight right?" Kagome still refused to look at him.

"No, I mean your, the Northern Dragons want war with Sesshomaru's house, my house." She said touching her cheek as she said _'my house'._ InuYasha jumped into standing position and put his hands on Kagome's shoulders.

* * *

"You only just got here, why should you be fighting!?" InuYasha asked harshly, the sound of confusion and worry tinged his voice.

"Because, it's the right thing to do," She said sadly, "You should pack and-" She was cut off by InuYasha's angry bellow.

"I'm staying here! What makes you think for one second I'd let you fight!? This isn't like Naraku, you'll be fighting hundreds of demons all at once. What the hell is that prick thinking, letting you fight!?"

"He isn't _'letting me fight'_, I chose to fight." She said angrily, "Nothing you say is going to make me change my mind!" InuYasha's nails dug slightly into her shoulders as he leaned in closer to her face before quietly yet aggressively stating,

"Then I'm fighting too." Kagome was taken aback,

"It's not your fight, InuYasha." She tried to say forcefully, but all her umph was gone.

"If you're fighting So. Am. I." He said seriously, before his voice turned cocky and he crossed his arms, "Besides, who else is gonna keep you from being kidnapped?" He smirked.

* * *

The next morning a knock came at the door of Sesshomaru's study. "Enter." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly. The door slid open and there stood the most unlikely of guests.

"Let's get one thing straight," InuYasha growled as he pointed at Sesshomaru, "I'm not fighting to help you, my only mission is to keep Kagome safe."

"I didn't request your assistance half breed." Sesshomaru retorted dryly.

"Whether you want it or not, if Kagome is fighting, so am I." Sesshomaru could tell by InuYasha's tone of voice that he was quite serious.

"Why should I let you fight amongst my soldiers, you have no formal training, no decorum, and the complete inability to follow simple command. You're more likely to get my soldiers killed, then to be of any assistance. A child could do better." Sesshomaru stated emotionlessly, waiting to see how InuYasha would react.

"That's bullshit! I'll prove it, let me train with your soldiers, I'll show you I can protect her!" InuYasha roared. Sesshomaru fought the sudden urge to smirk, that was exactly the reaction he was looking for.

"If you are to train and fight with them you'll need to be uniform, your current garbs will not be tolerated in the ranks of my army." Sesshomaru picked up and rang his bell, moments later a servant entered, "Inform General Kaii that his second in command will be taking his place in the first wave, he has a soldier he needs to get battle ready. Also obtain a uniform for my guest" With the wave of his hand the servant bowed and left the room to complete his orders. Sesshomaru rang the bell once more and another servant entered. "Escort my guest to the training area and summon Lady Kagome to my study." Bowing the servant turned and looked at InuYasha,

"If you would, follow me sir." InuYasha eyed the servant warily, but turned to follow. The servant moved swiftly, it was obvious he knew his way around the manor and by the time they made it to the training area InuYasha was completely lost. The servant stood quietly at the entrance and motioned for him to enter. The training area was huge, large enough to train over a hundred warriors at a time, scattered along the perimeter of the training field were multiple weapons racks each holding many different kinds of weapons. Standing at one of the weapons racks was a tall InuYoukai, with his hair pulled up into a high ponytail.

"You must be the whelp my Lord thinks needs special training." The man said bitterly, before turning to look at InuYasha. "What the hell are you wearing?" The man asked distastefully, InuYasha looked down at his robes.

"Clothes?" He said, more than a little confused.

"Where is your uniform mutt?" It was then a servant walked in with the uniform Sesshomaru had sent for, "Ah, there," he pointed at the servant, "change into those, it's the only set you get and it's the ONLY thing you'll be wearing from now on, so tell the servant to toss your current garbs." InuYasha restrained the snarl he felt coming to his lips and retrieved the uniform from the servant. Not seeing a better place to do so, he stripped down to his fundoshi and began dressing in the uniform. Once dressed he handed his robes to the servant, but instead of ordering them to be thrown away, he asked the servant to have them laundered and given to Kagome. The servant looked confused, but inclined his head and went off to have the robes laundered.

"Now then," the youkai said, "My name is General Kaii, you may call me General or General Kaii, my Lord has taken me from first wave so could make you were prepared or the upcoming battle." General Kaii looked him over, "I see you have a katana, if you would, draw it." InuYasha drew Tetsusaiga but didn't transform it, "You carry a rusted lump of metal as a sword? Throw it away and grab a better one from the rack.

"Yeahhh..." InuYasha said drawing out the word, "that's not happening." General Kaii reached to yank the sword from InuYasha's hands, but as soon as his hand touched the blade his hand began to burn and he yanked it away to inspect the damage."Obviously you weren't informed of who I am." General Kaii glared at him. "I am InuYasha, second son of the Great Inu no Taisho, wielder of his sword Tetsusaiga, the sword which can cleave through one hundred demons with a single swing, the sword which no pure demon can touch." InuYasha let Tetsusaiga transform. Since the discovery of his father's rank and title, Kagome had been pushing him to understand and embrace the importance of it, today was the day he finally realized why. He could see the realization coming to the general's eyes as to why he had been instructed to train him.

"Very well, your sword is your own, but know this, until you earn my respect, you're just a mutt to me." The general said snidely.

* * *

**_Life may be trying to keep me too busy to write, but this story, your comments and my insomnia, keep me writing, I hope you enjoy my story and comment, I love reading good comments._**


	12. You Don't Know Me

_**Look who it is everyone! It's me and chapter 12! **_

_**Also to the "Guest" who called me a "**__Dumb Inyushya Hater" _

_**First: InuYasha, if you're gonna bitch at me at least know how to spell his name.**_

**_Second: I'm not an InuYasha Hater, he's one of my favorite characters, this isn't a pairing usually ship, HOWEVER, I wanted to do a story outside of my usual pairings, and this story came from it._**

**_Third: it is CLEARLY STATED that this is a Sesshy/Kagome story, if you didn't like the pairing don't click to read it. And I've done nothing to put InuYasha OOC, he's still stupid about romance, he's snarky and arrogant, the only thing I did was age him a few years and try to teach him. _**

**_To anyone else that feels like trolling, if you don't like it don't read it, easy enough. On that same note don't be a dick, being Anonymous and trash talking just makes you look like a fool. Have a great day!_**

**_And with that Enjoy the chapter!_**

* * *

Kagome sat in a pile of pillows in the family den, teaching the kids how to make a pillow fort, when Yueyui opened the door.

"I'm sorry to intrude, Lady Kagome," Kagome looked up and saw the red robes in her hands, "your guest, Master InuYasha asked that these be given to you, as he will no longer require them." Kagome took the robes from her.

"InuYasha would never give these away, oh Kami, he's not running around nude is he?" For some reason, the thought of him doing so horrified her and left her pinching the bridge of her nose.

"From what I understand, he was given a soldier's uniform and these garbs were to be thrown away. He asked one of the servants to have them laundered and brought to you." Yueyui explained. Kagome looked down at his robes,

"Do you know where I can find InuYasha?" Kagome asked, hoping she knew.

"Last I heard he was still down in the training area, if you'd like I could have someone escort you there." Yueyui offered. Kagome nodded and Yueyui left the room.

"Mama?" Shippo asked as he jumped up on her shoulder, "is everything okay?" Kagome turned her head and smiled softly at him.

"Everything's fine sweetie, Mama's just thinking." A knock sounded at the door before a sharp eyed, sandy haired, male youkai entered and bowed.

"Excuse me Lady Miko, I was told you wished to visit the training area, I was coming to escort you, but it seems Lord Sesshomaru is summoning you to his study. If you'd like afterwards I could take you there." Though his appearance was intimidating, his voice was deep and soothing, his stance was unlike how she'd seen other servants stand and more similar to how she'd seen General Kaii stand. _'Perhaps he's a soldier or a guard'_, she thought.

"That would be very helpful;" she paused realizing she'd forgotten to ask his name, "um, what is your name exactly?" She asked.

"My apologies, My Lady, my name is Morimaru." He said bowing to her once more.

"Oh! You're Yueyui's mate, right?" She asked popping her fist into her hand like a detective who'd just made a break in a case. He nodded his head and motioned his hand toward the door. Shippo jumped off her shoulder and back towards Rin who was laying in the pillow fort drawing. Kagome walked out into the hallways and Morimaru followed, closing the door behind him, before walking slightly ahead of her. Every so often he'd glance back at her, a puzzled look on his face.

"You look like you want to ask me something." Kagome stated. Morimaru's back straightened and he looked back in an almost childlike manner of guilt.

"I was just wondering if the stories were true?" he said, causing Kagome to stop in her tracks.

"Stories?" she asked, she felt her face contort into some form of worry and confusion.

"That you can shoot reiki using a bow and arrow." he stated. Kagome relaxed and continued walking,

"I can, when I first started I was awful at it, I could barely even shoot a bow, but as time went on I got better and stronger." she said laughing a little at the memory of just HOW bad she used to be. Morimaru nodded,

"Have you ever controlled your reiki in other weapons?" he asked her.

"I've never tried, I suppose it's probably possible, why?" She wondered curiously.

"Well, we heard you'll be fighting, but in a battle this size only being able to use archery can lead to problems. Say you run out of arrows or your bow breaks, or worse you're stuck in close quarters combats, your bow will be useless." Kagome thought about what he was saying, it made sense, in hand to hand she's be at a disadvantage, especially against youkai.

"What would you suggest?" She asked him.

"A blade," he said before stopping once more and looking her over, "though a sword may not be the best option, perhaps a dagger? You should see if it's possible to channel your reiki into the blade like your hanyo friend, his sword doesn't change without his youki flowing through it." He said thoughfully.

"I'll definitely keep that in mind," Kagome said as they reached the door. "Thank you for walking me here." Morimaru knocked on the door before opening the door for her.

"I'll wait out here for you." he said before stepping out of her way.

* * *

Sesshomaru waited patiently for the miko to arrive, when the knock at the door sounded he replied, "Enter." and waited for the miko to finish speaking. He noticed the hanyo's robes in the miko's arms but ignored them and waited for her to finish speaking. Once the door was closed and her attention was on him, he began to speak.

"I have been informed the hanyo has decided to stay and fight, did you know of this?"He asked her.

"I did, I was about to go talk to him when I was summoned. What is it you need?" She asked, looking almost annoyed to have been called to his study, though her scent showed no such emotion.

"I see, General Kaii has been ordered to train the hanyo, I felt it would be useful if you had formal training before you fight along side myself." Sesshomaru said, his voice belayed no emotion, but the thought of her fighting by his side left him eager to see battle.

"That's fine, I was thinking of training with a dagger anyways, as a safety measure." She said, thinking of what Morimaru had said.

"Then one shall be commissioned for you." Sesshomaru said as he began jotting something down on a new piece of parchment, Kagome threw her hands up sightly.

"That really isn't necessary, I can just use a plain old dagger from where ever." Sesshomaru replied with his typical _'hn'_ but continued what he was writing. "Is that all you needed?" She asked. Sesshomaru looked up from what he was writing,

"Yes, will you need someone to escort you to the training area?" Kagome shook her head then gestured slightly with her chin,

"No, Morimaru offered to wait and take me there." Sesshomaru nodded and Kagome turned to walk towards the door. "I'll see you at dinner." She said before exiting the room. Morimaru was standing across from the door when Kagome came into the hallway.

"Alright," she said smiling at Morimaru, "Off to the training area." Morimaru bowed and began to lead the way. Kagome hoped she'd remember how to get back. When they arrived at the training area Kagome saw General Kaii with a white haired hanyo. It took her a moment to realize it was InuYasha, instead of his bright red fire rat robes he was in dull gray ones with a large magenta crescent moon on the shoulder, his hair which usually flowed freely was pulled up in a tight ponytail. From the obscene gestures InuYasha was making at General Kaii she could only imagine what they were arguing about. Morimaru looked down at Kagome who was at a loss for words, before deciding to loudly clear his throat, which caught both their attention.

"General Kaii, Lady Kagome has requested an audience with Master InuYasha." InuYasha made one last gesture towards the General before turning and walking towards Kagome. Morimaru bowed to Kagome and walked back the way he had came.

"What the hell do you want?" InuYasha asked abrasively. Rolling her eyes she held up his fire rat robes.

"Wanna explain these to me, because last I checked we're going up against dragons and fire is kinda their thing." InuYasha shifted his weight side to side and looked to his shoed feet before speaking.

"I can't wear them and I didn't want them thrown out. Unlike demons you can't handle dragon's fire to any degree, so I figured it be best for you to have them." He said before looking at her with his cocky grin, "'sides, no one would want you if you went and got yourself uglier, 'cuz your personality's not that great." Kagome felt her mouth fall open, '_Asshole.' _she thought, before he smiled again playfully and stuck his tongue out at her. General Kaii made his way over to them, his face telling her to go the hell away. When he made it to them Kagome saw the look and just smiled overly sweet at him.

"Lady Miko, you distracting my pupil is an unwelcome intrusion, if you've finished your business here you should be on your way." His words were nothing compared to the dirty look he was giving her, which she chose to ignore completely.

"In fact General Kaii, I still have business here, with you in fact. Lord Sesshomaru has instructed me, to inform you, that as of today, you'll be training me to use a dagger." She said in the most annoyingly broken and irritatingly sweet manner she could.

"Why would a lowly human priestess want a weapon, your kind usually uses mantras, talismans, and your bodies to get what you want." The General replied in a condescending manner.

"I happen to be a expert marksman, your lord wouldn't allow me in battle if I wasn't capable." She retorted irritation filled her voice.

"Ah yes, about you and Lord Sesshomaru, you've been here five days and you've moved into the family wing, gotten a staff member banished, and been made my Lord's pack, just like a human woman, sleeping your way into a higher social status." He said with a biting, distasteful tone, laced with malice.

* * *

InuYasha wisely took a few steps back as he felt the air change around her, unlike General Kaii, he wasn't stupid enough to stay within arms reach of that angry woman. Especially after Sango taught her weaponless hand to hand combat, that was just suicidal. He watched as Kagome cocked her fist back before taking a swing at the General, who defiantly stood his ground. Stupid move really, most humans couldn't damage a youkai with their fists, but then again, most humans don't charge their punches with reiki. As her fist made contact with his smug face InuYasha watched a bolt of fear and confusion run across the General's face, before another hit landed, taking off a couple layers of skin in the process, only then did the General just back out of her reach. InuYasha just stood back and watched the exchange, glad for once he wasn't on the other end of Kagome's wrath.

"I'd apologize if I were you General, my friend here has an even worse temper than Sesshomaru." InuYasha said, trying to be helpful, which only ended in Kagome glaring at him. Wisely InuYasha put his hands up in surrender and her attention went back to General Kaii.

* * *

"Listen here, you don't even know me, what makes you think you have any right to judge me!?" She said as laid the folded robes down on a chair and picked up a bow and five arrows from a nearby weapons rack.

"You're all the same." He said smugly. Knocking the first arrow she aimed it at the General, who jumped, figuring his speed would keep him from being hit. The first shot she took grazed his left arm sending a spark of reiki through his arm, causing him to dodge right, she fired again this time grazing his left leg. As he tried to take off to the right she fired her arrow grazing his right leg. He jumped back only to hit the wall and realized she'd lured him into a corner, he looked around quickly and tried to jump up onto the wall but her arrow embedded itself into the wall right above his head. As he was landing she fired her last arrow which hit the wall only a few inches below his groin. Kagome kept the bow aimed at him even though she had no more ammunition.

"Just because I am a human woman does not make me incapable, with any of those arrows I could have killed you, but I chose not to, you can thank my humanity for that. So, shall we put the rulers away and get to actually training?" Kagome said smugly before turning to put the bow back on the rack and grab a dagger.

General Kaii just stood in place and stared at the crazy priestess. InuYasha nonchalantly walked up to the General and whispered, "She just said her dick is bigger than yours." He said snickering as he walked away, remembering Sota explaining the modern phrase to him. The General seemed flustered slightly before he regained his composure.

"Fine."

* * *

_**That's all for now, I've been so busy lately that I'd gotten behind on writing. I hope you all enjoy this chapter. 3**_


	13. Teach Me

_**Holy Moley I'm back! And guess what for once ALL POSITIVE REVIEWS on the last chapter! I'm so glad you guys liked it! So For once you get a short header! Enjoy this Chapter!**_

* * *

Three weeks had passed since the news of his miko putting the general in his place had reached his ears. The first few days had been touch and go with the general coming to complain about the miko, but she was a quick study and had began to impress the general. From the general's reports it seemed both the miko and the hanyo were benefiting from the training. The hanyo was learning basic commands and form, which improved his technique and accuracy, the Miko was learning precision blade work, given she already had been taught hand to hand.

Sesshomaru looked down at the short blade in his hand, it was simple and deadly. He'd just gotten it from Totosai and was on his way back to the den. It's milky white hilt shone as the flickering light from the hallway lamps reflected off it. Gently he withdrew the blade from its bamboo sheath. The blade was unlike anything ever heard of, it'd taken Totosai and three monks two whole weeks to make it. Sesshomaru ran his tongue over his partially regrown fang. The blade was forged using his fang and thrice blessed steel, Totosai had raved on for almost an hour about how he'd almost purified himself while sharpening it. Sesshomaru slipped the blade back into it's sheath before pushing the door to the den open. Given the time of night he had expected the den to be vacant, instead he found his wards and Kagome asleep on the pillows, all cuddled together. Normally he'd carry each of his pack to their beds but instead he grabbed a large blanket from his room and covered them. Afterwards he hid the tanto in a chest before making his way over to his small pack, slipping off his shoes, and climbing under the blankets. Careful as to not wake them he pulled his miko up against him and cradled the children against her before draping his are protectively across them. It wasn't long before he joined them in slumber.

* * *

Yueyui had began her morning work as usual, bringing breakfast to the den, but as she opened the door and began to step through, she nearly dropped the tray of food. Quietly she stepped back out and closed the door silently. She stood staring at the door before her. What she'd seen went well beyond what she'd expected. Alphas rarely slept with their pack, she'd known Lord Sesshomaru and Lady Kagome had been sharing a room while she was injured, but Lady Kagome had returned to sleeping in her own room a couple weeks ago. The way he held them was usually limited to one's mate and offspring. She wondered if her Lord intended to make Lady Kagome his mate. A few more heartbeats passed and she decided to knock on the den door to give her Lord some time to gather himself. Finally she heard her Lord speak telling her to enter. Pushing the door open once more she saw her Lord sitting next to Lady Kagome's sleeping form. Yueyui bowed and sat the tray on the table.

"If you'd like, My Lord, I shall wake them to eat." She said as she bowed once more. Sesshomaru nodded his head and she walked over to the children first, waking them as she did every morning. She sat up Shippo who was the closest and began tickling him until he woke and began giggling, she did the same for Rin. She stepped closer to the sleeping Lady Kagome, but her Lord waved her away. Bowing Yueyui went to serve the food to the children and with one last bow she exited the room.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked down at the Miko's sleeping form, she looked so peaceful. Softly he placed his hand on her shoulder and sent a soft but sudden pulse of youki into her. Not enough to hurt, just enough to bring her powers to the surface and awaken her.

* * *

Kagome groaned as she felt Sesshomaru's youki jostle her from her slumber. She rolled slightly noticing her bed didn't feel like it usually did. Opening her eyes she realized she was in the den, memories of playing with the children last night came to mind. She was usually so tired from training by the time she made it back to the family wing she was already falling asleep, it hadn't given her much in the way of time to spend with the children. However she'd felt more awake when she came back to the den last night and decided to spend time with the kids while they talked about how their day had been. After that she was a little fuzzy on the details. She figured she'd fallen asleep on the pillows. Slowly she sat up and stretched, the smell of food caught her attention and she inelegantly crawled over to the table before looking back at Sesshomaru.

"Are you planning on eating breakfast with us this morning?" She asked as she plopped an omelette on her plate. Sesshomaru stood and made his way to the table. Effortlessly he seated himself next to her. Kagome just smiled and uncovered the rice bowls before handing one to each of the kids and one to Sesshomaru. Kagome grabbed a jar that held jam, it'd taken her almost a week to get the kitchen staff to agree to make it. She took a spoon and dropped a small blob of it on her omelette before spreading it on top. Shippo and Rin both made a face at the combination, leaving her to stick her tongue out at them.

* * *

Sesshomaru stared curiously at the concoction on the Miko's plate. She just smiled and took a bite.

"Mi-Kagome, what IS that?" He asked, confusion on his face.

"Breakfast?" She said, looking at him in a mirroring confusion. If he were a lesser demon he'd have rolled his eyes.

"I see that. Why are there fruit preserves on your eggs?" he asked eyeing her food.

"It's yummy?" She said as if it were obvious, "Would you like to try them?" She asked as she held a piece of the omelette out with her chopsticks, her hand hovered below to keep it from falling to the floor should she lose her hold. Sesshomaru eyed it warily but, against his standoffish nature, he leaned in and ate it. The taste was sweet and fruity, it added itself to the taste and texture of the eggs. It didn't really suit his tastes but he could understand why the Miko liked it. Kagome looked at him expectantly when he didn't say anything.

"Human tastes will always confound me." He said hoping she would accept the answer.

"You didn't like it?" She asked with a hint of pout in her voice. Sesshomaru tried to think of a better reply.

"I don't care for sweets." He confided. Kagome crinkled her nose in response.

"Well, more for me then." She said playfully as she took another bite. Once breakfast was finished Kagome and Sesshomaru changed and made their way to the training area.

* * *

General Kaii and Inuyasha were sparring when they arrived. The Miko started towards a weapons rack with a dagger on it, but he placed his hand on her shoulder before she was out of arms reach and turned her to face him.

"Kagome," he said as he reached into his sleeve and pulled out the tanto he'd had commissioned for her, "this arrived last night. A gift, from your Alpha to his Beta." he said handing it to her. He put effort in remembering to call her by name now instead of just _'Miko'. _He still slipped up from time to time, but it only ever really happened when he was confused or startled. Neither he'd ever admit to being.

"Sesshomaru, I told you I could just use a normal blade." she said looking down at the beautiful blade in her hands, "But thank you, it's beautiful." Sesshomaru nodded in acceptance of her thanks.

"I had it forged to withstand the intake of your reiki and to increase your control on your reiki as well. It should be easier to use then a worthless training dagger, would you care to try it out?" He asked pointing to a dummy target that had been set up. Kagome awkwardly pulled the blade from the sheath and Sesshomaru shook his head at the motion. Quickly he walked up behind her and slid the sheath into the straps of her hakama and sheathed the blade. With a smooth motion he pulled her back flush to him and gently supported her dainty hands in his massive ones. With his left hand he led her left hand to the sheath and his right hand led her right hand to the hilt, carefully he showed her how to draw the blade in one smooth, fluid motion.

* * *

Kagome flushed red as she was pulled into contact Sesshomaru's body, the motion felt very intimate, though she knew he probably meant nothing by it. He repeated the action on drawing and sheathing the blade a few more times before releasing her to draw the tanto herself. When she did it to his liking he motioned for her to attack the dummy.

Using the skills she'd been practicing, she ran at the dummy, and attacked it once as she got the feel for her new blade. Kagome walked back to her mark and tried again, this time controlling her reiki into the blade. It was exceedingly easy to manipulate her reiki into the new weapon, easier than even her bow. The blade shone bright pink as she raced towards the target once more. Her strike left a slightly pink glow to the wound she'd left on the dummy.

"Very good." Sesshomaru said . Kagome turned to look at him and noticed the general and Inuyasha were watching her. Ignoring them she sheathed her blade and began to walk towards Sesshomaru who was grabbing a swords and dagger from the weapons rack. He walked out to her and handed her the dagger she'd been training with for days before. Standing across from her he took a sparring stance and held out the sword, it was obvious he intended to spar with her. Kagome took her position and waited, when he didn't make the first move she did.

Running straight towards him she extended the blade to stab him. With the ease only a demon could manage he dodged her blade and swiped his blade towards her. Quickly she ricocheted the on coming blade away from her with a well placed counter before resuming her offensive stance. This dance continued for an hour, each time they reset positions Sesshomaru's speed increased. With one final push Kagome brought her blade to Sesshomaru's throat and held her position. Sesshomaru took a step back and nodded signaling the completion of her daily training. Her breathing was heavy from the exertion she'd put forth and she used her hand to fan her face in an effort to cool herself.

"I need a bath" She said to herself as she pulled the top of her damp shirt away from her skin and fanned her chest by moving the shirt back and forth. Pushing herself to her feet, she took one step before faltering and falling on her butt. Sesshomaru walked closer to her and crouched so she could climb onto his back. Kagome waved to Inuyasha and General Kaii as her and Sesshomaru left the training area. Kagome had thought it was odd for Sesshomaru to spend time with her, she'd chalked it up to him wanting to see her use his gift. She yawned and laid her head on Sesshomaru's broad shoulder. She was so sleepy, training always took a great deal out of her. She thought about taking a nap before lunch, but soon she was lulled into slumber by the gentle sway of Sesshomaru's steps.

* * *

Sesshomaru could feel the Miko's breaths even out as she fell asleep, he'd have to wake her when they got back to the den, but for now he let her sleep.

* * *

_**I'm gonna just stop here, hope you liked the fluff, you may or may not get flash backs for the week of training, I haven't decided. Lol forward to the next chapter I may have something good in store for you.**_


	14. Solemn Souls

_**I am so sorry this chapter is so late, first it was the in-laws for 2 weeks, then it was Thanksgiving, then the death of my puppy, It's been a hectic time.**_

_** Did you know that a man can know he's in love as early as date 3, where it takes women around date 14 to know if she is in love. Crazy right!? With that tidbit, on with the story.**_

* * *

Kagome woke as she felt Sesshomaru's youki nudge her awake. She hadn't intended to fall asleep but since she had it made her eyes want to stay closed. When she finally managed to pry them open she realized she was in Sesshomaru's bathing chambers. She was so confused that she looked around quickly, had Sesshomaru not been holding onto her she'd have fallen off his back.

"Why are we in your bathroom?" Kagome asked as she moved to climb off his back.

"You said you needed to bathe." He stated as he helped her down. She'd figured he'd take her to her room where she would grab her things before heading to the household bathing chambers. She was thoroughly surprised to find herself in his bathroom.

"I could have just gone to the house bath." She stated as she moved to face him.

"This was closer," he said as he began to slip off his armor, "now undress." Kagome blushed at his forwardness, but was too tired to argue, so she began to disrobe. It wasn't long before her arms started to feel like jello and untying her hakama started to become hasslesome.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as the Miko struggled to untie the back knot in her hakama, she looked ready to give up when he decided to assist her. Effortlessly he loosened the knot and the hakama fell, pooling at her feet, leaving her only in her top and pink panties. Quickly he set to removing her kimono top, he took in the sight of her standing there in only her undergarments, before those too were left in a pile on the floor.

* * *

Kagome stood still and let Sesshomaru undress her, after all it wasn't like he hadn't seen her naked multiple times now. _'No real point in being body shy'_, she thought, though she knew she was just too tired to put in the effort of being modest. Sesshomaru's hand caressed from her abdomen to her breast, making her blood feel like fire, leaving a need in it's wake. Her knees gave out and Sesshomaru caught her before she hit the floor, carefully he lowered her to the warm stone floor.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned down and pressed his nose and lips to the Miko's neck, her scent, even tainted with sweat, was delicious. His hand found it's way to her breast as his knee pressed against her core. He moved his lips from her neck to her breast and began to lavish it. The Miko's body jerked in response to his musings, pleasing him greatly.

* * *

Kagome ran her fingers through Sesshomaru's beautiful hair, and held his head lightly, urging it to continue lavishing her breast. He pulled back slightly and kissed the ribs right below her breast making her arch her back, the next kiss was slightly lower, as was each one after. His musing causing heat to pool at her center. Sesshomaru replaced his knee with his hand and ran the pad of his thumb across her nub, making her moan. With his tongue he drew circles on her hip bone, followed by gentle nips at her skin. Finally when he could take no more he climbed back up her body and captured her lips with his, before sliding himself into her needy cavern. With every thrust he heard a soft moan escape her lips, as she got more aroused the moans turned to murmurs of his name, and when she climaxed she cried out his name causing him to spill his seed into her greedy body.

* * *

The two laid there still intertwined, breathing ragged. Carefully Sesshomaru cradled Kagome's cheek and kissed her passionately, before removing himself to kneel at her side. Effortlessly he picked her up and slid them both into the water. Sitting her down, Sesshomaru grabbed the hair soaps and began to lather the Miko's hair. No words were spoken as he bathed her, just peaceful silence, once she was cleaned Sesshomaru moved on to his own bathing needs.

* * *

Kagome leaning against the edge of the pool with her head laying sleepily on the stone. Her body was in peaceful bliss, she fought to keep awake knowing should she fail she'd probably get a mouth full of water before Sesshomaru could save her. A small wave lapped against her skin and she opened her eyes to Sesshomaru standing next to her.

"Miko, are you finished bathing?" He asked. She looked at him blankly for a few moments as his words sunk in.

"Mhm." She replied sleepily.

* * *

Sesshomaru leaned down, scooped her out of the water and sat her on a towel before drying her then himself off. Once more he scooped her up and exited the bathing chamber, he could feel her once again dozing off. Careful not to jostle her he tucked her into bed and he moved to lay on the other side. Sesshomaru pulled her body to him, cradling her body with his. Sleep had consumed her moments later leaving Sesshomaru to contemplate their relationship, after what felt like forever sleep consumed him as well.

* * *

Kagome woke to an empty bed, not that she was surprised, it seemed to be late morning, early afternoon. Jumping up she frantically looked for clothing knowing she was late to training. At the foot of the futon was a floral kimono and a pair of her undergarments. Quickly she dressed and exited Sesshomaru's room, thankful the den was empty, she quickly ran to her room to change into her miko garbs so she could go continue her training. When she arrived at the training field she was immobilized by what she saw, bodies were laid out in rows, covered by black sheets. Kagome guessed there was at least a hundred bodies there. She spotted Sesshomaru near the exterior gate talking to General Kaii. Quickly Kagome made her way to him only to see more bodies being carted in.

"What happened!?" She asked frantically. It was General Kaii who responded.

"Our soldiers didn't stand a chance they were outnumbered almost four to one." His voice was filled with remorse.

"How many made it back?" Her mind went to all the bodies. A solemn look fell over General Kaii's face,

"Twenty." He replied quietly. Kagome's heart dropped at the number, Sesshomaru had sent a little under 300 soldiers as reinforcements, which in the scheme of his army was only about an eighth of his forces, though no one would have guessed almost 400 soldiers would lose so badly to the enemy.

"Just twenty!?" She choked out, "We sent so many, how could this happen?" She asked mostly to herself. Turning she looked at Sesshomaru who was talking to a wounded soldier. She moved to stand next to him, when the soldier saw her he bowed and walked away. Sesshomaru looked down at her, his face completely emotionless.

"We move out in two days time. Will the slayer have returned by then?" He asked. Sango and Kagome had come to a compromise, Sango and Miroku could help, but they would stay out of the fight by staying in in the manor to keep their children as well as Shippo and Rin safe. War-time was the worst time for a child to be kidnapped and ransomed.

"She should arrive later tonight. What do you need me to do?" She asked.

"Find the half breed and inform him of the new time table, after that tend to the children." He replied emotionlessly.

"Do **you** need anything?" She asked as she thoughtlessly reached out to touch him. He grabbed her hand before it made contact, she thought he was going to scold her for trying to touch him so casually in front of his men, instead he brought her hand to his face and leaned his cheek into her palm. Not a single youkai present dare take a breath, lest the moment be broken, with a sigh Sesshomaru released her hand,

"Tend the children, I'll follow soon." Kagome looked at Sesshomaru, who's face now showed a slight hint of sadness, solemnly she bowed before leaving to do as he had requested. All eyes were on them. Kagome found the children in the den, playing a game she assumed they'd made up.

"Shippo, Rin, come here, we need to speak." Both children looked at her hesitantly before going to her.

"Mama, what's the matter?" Shippo asked sensing her sadness.

"Sesshomaru, InuYasha, and I will be leaving in two days. Sango and Miroku will be staying here to protect you, their children will be staying here as well. For now we are going to see InuYasha." She said softly. The children looked confused but agreed.

"Lady Kagome? Why are we going to see InuYasha?" Rin asked as she followed behind Kagome as they walked.

"Well, because I have news for InuYasha and if you look at it this way, Sesshomaru and I have you two at all times, you're our little family, InuYasha doesn't have any other family to spend time with before he leaves, you two are like a niece and nephew to him, so make sure to give him lots of love and well wishes before we head out. Same for Sesshomaru, he may not openly welcome your affections, but he probably won't deny them either."

After a couple minutes they made it to InuYasha's room, softly Kagome knocked on the door, when it opened she was thankful he was actually in his room and answered when she'd knocked.

"Hey." was all she said, though they'd been training together they hadn't really spoken much.

"Hi InuYasha!" Shippo said enthusiastically, cutting through the awkwardness. Happily he jumped up and sat on InuYasha's shoulder.

"Hey Shippo, what are you guys doing here? I haven't seen you guys in a couple weeks." He said, shifting his eyes to look at Kagome but keeping his face turned to Shippo.

"Mama said we should spend time with you." He replied happily. InuYasha looked at her and finally she spoke past the nervous lump in her throat.

"We leave in two days time, I figured you'd want at least a little company before then." InuYasha nodded.

"Why so soon?" he asked, as his hand caressed Shippo's head. "Did the first wave retreat?" A wave of sadness fell over the room as the memory of all the bodies being laid out came to her once more.

"Some did, the rest didn't make it." InuYasha looked confused so she continued. "Only twenty made it back alive, most are in pretty rough shape." Two days to gather supplies and head out, everything was moving so fast in her opinion. InuYasha nodded in understanding.

"Do me a favor," InuYasha said as he looked her in the eyes, "wear the fire rat robes, these are dragons , fire is their main weapon." Kagome shook her head at the thought.

"You should be wearing them not me." InuYasha looked down as Rin walked over to him and wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him. Silently he patted her head before looking back up at Kagome.

"I'm more resistant to it than you are, faster too. Besides, General Cranky would never allow it." Kagome couldn't dispute that, never had she met man nor demon more uptight then General Kaii.

"Fine, I'll wear them. Just promise not to do anything stupid. I'd never forgive myself if something happened to you." She said sincerely. A cocky smirk came to InuYasha's lips.

"Che, leave it to women to over react." He said before patting Rin's head once more and looking at Shippo. "Alright you two, I gotta get packed, take the mushy hugs to that bastard Sesshomaru. Annoy him for a bit." Kagome rolled her eyes at him but Rin released him and Shippo jumped over to Kagome's shoulder. With a wave good bye Kagome took the kids back to the den, where they spent time talking to Kagome through her doorway as she packed a few things she thought she'd need. A little while later Yueyui came in the den with lunch for the children and tea for Kagome.

"Lady Kagome, is it true you'll be moving out with the troops?" Yueyui asked, he voice full of concern.

"Yes, we leave in two days. I meant to ask sooner, but is Morimaru deploying as well?" Kagome asked as she turned and looked at her.

"No, thankfully he's been tasked as one of the guards that will be staying here to defend the manor." Kagome smiled at her sweet lady in waiting, glad to hear he'd be safe from the battle. "Is there anything you need before I leave?" Yueyui asked.

"Sango and her family should be arriving in a couple hours, if you could have someone set up a couple rooms for them that would be helpful." She said as she slid two spare bow strings into her bag.

"Yes M'lady." Yueyui said before bowing and exiting the room.

When she decided she'd had enough packed for today she went back into the den and sat with the children as they ate.

* * *

_**I hope you all enjoyed the lemon and bits of fluff in this chapter. Hopefully I manage to get the next chapter out in a more reasonable amount of time. Leave me comments, they make me happy.**_


	15. Family

_**I'm sorry it's been so long since I posted anything, life has been crazy and I got writer's block. **__**So I changed a couple things, originally I was going to go a different way with the story and I wanted a short amount of time from when Kagome left until now, but I changed my mind as I wrote this chapter so instead of one week training it's been three weeks training, which has been corrected in the previous chapter. As a final not to this header, over 45,000 reads. Thank you all so much.**_

* * *

It was late afternoon when Sesshomaru made it back to the den. The kids were on the floor drawing and the Miko seemed to be writing something, curious he made his way over and sat beside her.

"What are you writing?' He asked softly as not to startle her. The Miko looked to him then back to the papers.

"J_ust in Case _letters." She said as she leaned her head against Sesshomaru's shoulder. "If something happens, and I should die, I don't want Shippo and Rin to have nothing from me. My father died when I was young, and I have nothing to remember him by. I don't want them to go through the same thing." Sesshomaru reached over and caressed her cheek before turning her head so she'd look at him.

"I won't let anything happen to you. They won't be left without you." He said reassuringly as tears formed in her eyes. "They'll still have their mother." The Miko leaned her head into the hand that held her cheek and he began to gently stroke away the tears that fell from her eyes to her cheek.

* * *

Shippo looked up from his picture as the scent of his mother's tears began to fill the room. Quickly he stood and looked at her, it no longer seemed strange when Lord Sesshomaru comforted his mother. He was happy that Lord Sesshomaru was kinder to her than InuYasha had ever seemed to be. Shippo picked up the picture he'd been drawing and hid it behind his back.

"Mama, what's wrong?" He asked as he walked over to them.

"It's nothing, Sweetie." She said as Lord Sesshomaru's hand moved from her face and she turned to smile a sad smile at him. Shippo jumped to his mother's lap and handed her the picture.

* * *

Kagome smiled as Shippo gave her the picture he'd been drawing. It was her, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha standing holding a banner that said winner, it was quite cute. Not long after Rin came and sat next to Sesshomaru before handing her picture to him. It was a picture of them holding hands as a family with Kagome and Sesshomaru on the outsides and Rin and Shippo between them.

"These are very good." Kagome praised hoping Sesshomaru would notice the cue to say something as well. All she got was an affirmative _"hn"_, which had Rin grinning from ear to ear.

"What would you children like to do today?" She asked the children, who looked at each other before looking back at her.

"Let's play in the garden!" Rin said happily as Shippo nodded his head furiously.

"The gardens it is." Se said as she stood and held her hands out to them. Shippo jumped to her shoulder and Rin took her hand. Sesshomaru stood as well and followed them out into the hallway. The children started talking and trying to decide what to play as Sesshomaru moved to walk beside her. Quietly she reached out and held his hand, if it startled him he showed no signs he merely curled his fingers and held her hand.

* * *

Sesshomaru was still confused by human customs but decided if the Miko wished to hold his hand then he'd allow her to do so. They walked slowly down the hallway, no one was rushing, his pack seemed content just walking together, but when the door to the gardens opened the children bolted out to play leaving him standing there holding the Miko's hand. Sesshomaru decided to show her around the gardens as the children played. Each flower she saw she would lean down and inhale before making a comment. As the children ran past the hit a bush of flowers the Miko had just leaned over to smell, causing pollen to fly and cover the Miko's face and hair. A small sneeze sounded before she tried to brush away the pollen. He decided to help dust the pollen from her hair before leaning down and looking at her face.

* * *

Kagome was glad the children were having fun, it was so rare for them to spend time together as a family. She and Sesshomaru walked through the garden as he pointed out flowers. She was surprised that he knew the names of the flowers, some had such soft sweet scents while others had a sharp scent. Sesshomaru had just pointed out a bush filled with flowers and she leaned down to inhale the scent. Suddenly she was dusted with pollen, which proceeded to tickle her nose. Unable to stop it she let out a small sneeze and tried to wipe the pollen from her face. She felt Sesshomaru's hand brushing through her hair and she opened her eyes only to see Sesshomaru's face in front of her's. She could feel the heat rising to her face as he began to brush more pollen from her cheeks and without warning her leaned in and placed a chaste kiss on her lips. It wasn't long, nor was it passionate, it was a simple sweet kiss, that left butterflies in her stomach. Sesshomaru took her hands in his and brought them to his lips, placing a gentle kiss on them.

"Kagome," he said and she looked in in the eye, "when the war is done, and we return home, would you allow this Sesshomaru to take you as a mate?" Kagome Felt herself gape like a fish before her brain caught up and she closed her mouth.

"I'm flattered, I am, but this just seems like it's going too fast, I've only been here a month. How can you be sure you really want to spend the rest of my life together?" She asked while the world around her seem to stand still.

"Does the thought of being my mate offend you?" Sesshomaru asked, she could tell he was the one offended.

"I didn't say that, I just think we should get to know each other better, spend more time together, before we jump into being mated."

"How much more time? How long do humans court before they mate?" He asked, trying to understand her reluctance.

"Humans usually dat-court for at least a year before they wed." She replied. "Why, how long do demons court?" She asked curiously.

"Humans court for so long, most demons decide to become mated within a moon, some in less, though some with arranged matings will draw out courting for decades. Would you require us to court for so long?" He asked.

"Would a year really be so bad? It would give us time to get to know each other better and you'd have more time to decide if you really want to be mated to a human."

"This Sesshomaru vows, if you are willing, to begin courtship with you upon the conclusion of this war." He said, staring into her eyes.

"Alright." She said quietly as she looked down at her feet. "How about we have tea sent to the garden while we talk?" She suggested as she looked up at him and smiled.

"Hn" He said quietly.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when a servant arrived to inform them Sango and her family had returned. By the she they made it to the gate Sango had already dismounted and was holding her youngest son, while Miroku held the twins.

"Sango, I'm glad you made it back, here, let me hold him." Kagome said as she reached out for the sleeping baby. Happily Sango handed the sleeping boy to her before walking to her husband and taking one of the twins. Yueyui was waiting inside the gate to lead them to their new quarters. The room they were in was connected to another room by a sliding door, in one there were three small futons waiting for the little ones. With the children put down for the night the adults made their way to Sesshomaru's study. Kagome lightly tapped on the door before entering. InuYasha was standing next to Sesshomaru's book case when they entered.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked up when his brother entered his study but went back to stamping papers.

"Sango and Miroku have arrived, Kagome is going to be bringing them here to go over everything." InuYasha stated before moving to look at the books on the wall before opening one and flipping through it. Quietly he sounded out the hiragana in each word, and Sesshomaru was getting irritated with the half breed's intrusion, when a light tap on the door let him know the Miko had arrived.

"I hope you two were playing nice." Kagome said in a playful tone at the two men before her. Sesshomaru felt his face fall into a drull stare at the woman who seemed to think she was funny. InuYasha's face contorted into a displeased expression as well. Behind the Miko stood the Slayer and the Monk. Once the door was closed Sesshomaru began speaking to everyone.

"As you should have heard by now the time table has changed, and we shall be leaving two days from now. The Slayer and her family should be settled in before we leave. There will be guards stationed here, however you should be prepared at all times to encounter trouble." He said as he stared down the slayer, "Should either of our wards be killed or taken there will be retribution, starting with you." Sango nodded her head and he continued, "Should a need arise Jaken will be here to settle in house disputes. That is all, humans you are dismissed, half breed wait for me in the training area. "

* * *

Kagome looped her arm with Sango's and began walking towards the den. Miroku, waved as they walked away and made his way back to his room. Kagome new she should probably slow down, but there was so much she needed to tell Sango. Kagome in a rush swung the door to her room open, thankfully Sango caught it before it slammed into the wall. After releasing her friend's arm she walked over and sat on her bed.

"What is going on with you? What could possibly have you in such a hurry, I've only been gone a little more than half a moon cycle." She said shaking her head. Kagome patted the bed beside her and Sango sat down.

"Sesshomaru asked me to be his mate when the war is over." She said seriously. Sango's eyes widened.

"And? What did you say?" Sango asked just as seriously. Kagome sighed loudly,

"I told him we were moving too fast and that we should spend more time getting to know each other before jumping into such a big commitment."

"Good, and what did he say?" She asked.

"He said that if I willing, at the end of the war he'll begin his courtship with me." Kagome said with a sigh.

"Do you _want_ to be mated to him? Because if you don't you need to tell him straight out and if you think you might, then you should give courting a shot, and if it doesn't work out then it doesn't. But you'll never know without giving it a chance." Sango said in a sisterly tone. Kagome leaned over and laid her head on Sango's shoulder.

"I've missed you." Kagome said contently.

* * *

Sesshomaru finally finished endorsing half of his current paperwork before grabbing blank papers and charcoal before leaving to meet the half breed in the training area. When he arrive he saw the half breed standing next to one of the many bodies that still filled the area, the sound of a soft prayer danced through the air, it was a prayer of rest and peace in the afterlife. Sesshomaru was thankful he was down wind of the half breed and the prayer was completed without his interruption. When InuYasha turned around his face turned bright red, knowing he'd been caught reciting a prayer he had learned when Miroku taught it to Kagome.

"This isn't what it looks like." InuYasha blurted out as his arms flailed like he was trying to make a point.

"Do as you like half breed, if you wish to pray for their souls do so, This One will not stop you, we shall be identifying the rest of them tonight so as to return them to their families, so they too can be at peace." Sesshomaru said emotionlessly.

InuYasha was shocked by Sesshomaru's words, most lords usually had others identify bodies, the fact his brother was doing it himself amazed him.

"How will I be helping?" InuYasha asked as Sesshomaru pulled out charcoal to write with.

"You will be describing their features to the best of your ability and I shall put a name to the body." InuYasha nodded and began at the first body. With each description, Sesshomaru spoke the soldier's name before writing it on his paper. Three hundred ninety five names later, the sun was beginning to rise, and InuYasha finally felt a semblance of respect for his brother, he knew the name of every soldier that was there in his court yard. When the last name was added to the list InuYasha recited the prayer once more over all the fallen soldiers.

Sesshomaru stood quietly until InuYasha's final prayer ended, then he turned to look at his younger brother. Though a prayer carried no spiritual abilities, coming from a demon, the overwhelming grief that had hovered around the bodies seemed to dissipate.

"This One thanks That One for undergoing this task. This One has another task if That One is capable of it." Sesshomaru said.

InuYasha was extremely confused by what Sesshomaru had just said with his _This One _and _That One,_ however not one to forgo a challenge.

"I'll do it," he pause" what ever _it_ is." Sesshomaru nodded and began to walk away, InuYasha followed. When they arrived back at Sesshomaru's study Sesshomaru entered and InuYasha followed behind, however instead of Moving to sit behind the desk Sesshomaru motioned for InuYasha to sit there as he pulled a scroll and box off of his shelf. Confusion still clouded InuYasha's mind but he did as Sesshomaru said and took the seat behind the desk. Sesshomaru moved to stand in front of the desk with the scroll and box, carefully he opened the box to show a family stamp and two insignia rings. He pulled out a ring and handed it to InuYasha,

"That was Father's, our family insignia," he said as as he reached back in the box for the other. "this is mine." he said holding it out for him to see but not touch. "As of now that is yours, as is this." he said as he handed InuYasha a family stamp. InuYasha was even more confused, why would Sesshomaru give his father's things to him.

"As of this moment I, Sesshomaru, accept you, InuYasha, as pack. Your blood is mine, as mine is yours." InuYasha felt a deep ache, he didn't realize he'd ever felt, lift as Sesshomaru' s words sank in, his brother had accepted him.

"What do you need me to do?" InuYasha asked remembering his brother had a task for him.

"Each of these," he pointed to the names on the paper, "have a condolence letter here." he said pointing to two stacks of papers. "They must be completed before the bodies can be turned over to their families." InuYasha noticed that only around half were finished and each contained a wax insignia impression and a stamp in red ink from the family stamp.

"You want me to try to finish them?" InuYasha asked, the thought of paperwork seemed boring and tedious, but he felt bad for the families waiting for their loved ones. Sesshomaru nodded as he replied with his standard '_hn'_. "Alright, I'll do it, on one condition, when I'm done and these people are home, you spar with me."

* * *

"Very well, good night InuYasha." Sesshomaru said as he left the study and made his way to the den. He almost expected to see Kagome and the children asleep in the pillows again, however when he opened the door the room was vacant. Mildly disappointed he made his way to his room, when he opened the door he saw his little pack asleep on his bed. He should be mad that they entered his room without his permission, but at the moment he didn't care. He walked around the bed to the open side, the children lay closest to the door as the Miko slept in the middle. Carefully he climbed into the bed and moved closer to his pack, the Miko squirmed herself closer to him and his body heat, before he let her use his arm as a pillow. Her warm body was curled up to him while her arm lay curled up on his chest. A content feeling flooded him and it wasn't long before sleep consumed him.

* * *

_**I know a lot of little, big, things happened in this chapter but it started getting lengthy. So I ended it where I did. Final note for footer: I LOVE reading your comments they give me the inspiration to keep writing, so a little comment about what you thought of the chapter might help me get the next one out to you faster. All I ask is that I don't get any "please update soon" posts as those just end up giving me writer's block and stalling the chapter being released.**_


	16. Time Together

_**I know it's been a while since I last posted a chapter, I've been stressed and stuck with writer's block. Then I had half the story written out and a glitch made me lose almost all of it. I apologize in advance for any spelling errors as it's 5:45am and I just finished writing. Also, I'm happy to say this fanfiction has been going for 2 years as of April 1st, 2017. It's got a whopping 53,129 views as of the release of this chapter. Tell me what you think of it! Love you all, and thank you for sticking with me these past 2 years! I also want to point out if it wasn't noticed that I officially have a a cover art image for this story now, Hope you guys like it.**_

* * *

The sun was only just beginning to rise when Sesshomaru woke. Still cradled in his arms was the Miko, though some time during the night the children had moved to cuddle to her. Lying motionless he watched his small pack sleep. After a while the Miko's breathing started to change and she began to stir. It was then he realized he'd been watching them longer than he'd thought and the sun had fully risen. A quiet knock sounded at his door.

"My Lord," Yueyui's voice said quietly from the other side. "Lady Kagome and the children are not in their rooms, does My Lord know where they are?" she asked. Sesshomaru looked down at his pack before replying.

"Enter." Yueyui carefully opened the door to see Sesshomaru and his pack cuddled to him. Yueyui bowed and started to step back out of the room but Sesshomaru halted her.

"You may wake them." He said giving her permission to come near his sleeping pack.

* * *

Yueyui opened the door to the den, as usual she brought the children's breakfast and tea for Lady Kagome, but when she opened Rin's door she noticed she wasn't there. The process repeated with Shippo's room, figuring they probably slept with Lady Kagome she opened the door, but to her surprise the room was empty as well. She hated bothering her Lord but with his pack nowhere to be found she needed to know if they were safe. Quietly she knocked, hoping her Lord wouldn't be angry. She was surprised when he allowed her entrance, even more so when she saw all three asleep in his bed. Embarrassed she bowed and prepared to leave, but she was stopped and given permission to wake them. She bowed once more and set to waking the children. Once both were up and their food served she took her leave knowing her Lord preferred being the one to wake Lady Kagome.

* * *

Sesshomaru nudged at the Miko with his youki and she began to wake. As she stretched her body pressed firmly against his side before she rolled onto her back and began rubbing her eyes.

"Good Morning Kagome." Sesshomaru said, causing the Miko to startle.

"Good Morning." She said shyly while hiding her face in her hands.

"Did you sleep well?" He asked Intentionally making her squirm.

"We didn't intend to fall asleep in here, we were going to invite you to bathe with us." She said. It amused him that he could see her blushing all the way to her ears. He remembered long ago when he was just a pup and used to bathe with his parents, he'd always wondered if he too would bathe with his own offspring. When he'd first got Rin he used to assist he when she bathed, though only having one arm made it difficult to wash her hair. He thought back to the times he bathed the Miko, how soft her hair was between his fingers as he washed it.

"A bath?" he asked as she nodded with her face still hidden in her hands, "Very well, we shall bathe after the children have eaten." The Miko rolled away from him and sat at the edge of the bed, facing the door.

"I'll go get clothes for the children and myself." She said before standing and exiting the room. He could hear her telling the children his answer and excited chatter between the children.

* * *

Kagome could still feel herself blushing as she walked away from the children to her room. Quietly she closed the door and walked over to her bed, before falling face first onto it and internally screaming. She'd told him she wanted to build their friendship before agreeing to a relationship, but she'd gone and fallen asleep in his bed. _"Way to say one thing and do the other.'_ She thought to herself. Kagome groaned into the bed before pushing herself up and gathering her clothes. The children were playing as she exited her room. Sesshomaru sat watching them as she continued into each child's room to gather clothes for them. Once the clothing was gathered she moved to stand next to Sesshomaru. Elegantly Sesshomaru stood and the children came running to his side. He reached out and took Rin's hand, as Shippo jumped to his shoulder. Silently Sesshomaru led them through his room and into his bathing chambers.

"Rin, would you like to come with me to get the bathing soaps and towels?" Kagome asked. Happily Rin released Sesshomaru's hand and ran to follow Kagome. When they came back from the soaps room Sesshomaru and Shippo had already entered the water. Kagome and Rin disrobed and entered the the water as well. Rin began playing in the water as Kagome called Shippo over to bathe. Once he was finished she called for Rin to bathe, though she ended up having to wade out and catch her. With some struggle she got the girl clean.

* * *

Sesshomaru watched as his Miko wrestled to clean the unruly child. With an inaudible chuckle he reached and grabbed bathing soaps for himself. In the time it took the Miko to get Rin clean, he'd finished bathing himself. He heard a sigh come from the Miko as she released the troublesome child. The poor Miko hadn't even managed to wash Rin's hair, so as the Miko bathed herself he called Rin over to him.

"Rin, hair." Was all he said, but she swam to him with a pout on her face and stood so he could wash her hair.

* * *

Kagome had just finished her bathing when she saw Sesshomaru washing Rin's hair. The girl was antsy to play with Shippo, but she stood completely still until she was told she could go. Kagome walked towards him as he wetted his hair, she'd enjoyed it when he'd washed her hair and she curiously wondered if he'd let her wash his.

"Sesshomaru," she said, calling for his attention, "would you let me wash your hair?" She really didn't think he'd allow it, but he nodded his head once and let her move to sit on the edge behind him. Kagome was both stunned and excited. She carefully gathered his damp hair to make sure it was wetted all the way through. Carefully she set about washing it, his hair was light and unbelievably soft, and as she ran her fingers through it, she realized once again just how beautiful it was. When the water ran through it as she rinsed it she was enthralled as she realized it looked like liquid moon beams spilling from her hands, it was mesmerizing. Once his hair was finished he turned and washed her hair, all the while the children played and splashed across the bath. Once everyone was clean Kagome called for the children to get dry and dressed. Once they were dressed she set about drying and dressing herself. Sesshomaru, dried and dressed, came over to her as she was tying her hakama and began toweling her hair. Thanking Sesshomaru, Kagome took the towel and finished drying her hair. Setting the towel aside she ushered the children out of the bathing chamber and into the den, with Sesshomaru following close behind. Just as Kagome was about to sit down the den door opened and Yueyui entered,

"Lady Kagome, you have a visitor." She said as she bowed and Sango peaked around the for frame.

"Thank you, Yueyui." She said politely as Sango entered. Shippo and Rin had already run off to play, when Sesshomaru informed them he'd be in his study. Kagome just nodded at him and he was on his way.

Sango grabbed Kagome's hand and drug her through the bedroom door. Before the door even finished closing she whipped around to face Kagome.

"You to will NOT believe what I just saw!" Kagome's eyes widened slightly in panic at the crazed look in Sango's eyes.

"What did you see?" Kagome asked drug her to sit on the bed.

"Inuyasha," she said with a pause, "doing paperwork," another pause, "at Sesshomaru's desk." Kagome looked at her in disbelief.

"You're joking," she said incredulously, "he hates paperwork, more over, what paperwork could he possibly be doing?"

Sango's arms flailed slightly, "When I went in there he was stamping letters with a family stamp and wax sealing them. When I asked him what he was doing, he said Sesshomaru had asked him to finish the paperwork, and that the signet ring that he was using was given to him by Sesshomaru when he decided to claim him as pack." Kagome's eyes went wide.

"He accepted him as pack?" She asked in astonishment. To which Sango nodded furiously. "That's so wonderful!" Kagome said putting her hands excitedly on her cheeks. "He must be so happy." Sango looked at her a little confused..

"You're not mad?" Kagome took her turn with the confused look,

"Why would I be? He finally had a family to claim him."

"Your family, didn't you leave us to get away from him?" Sango pointed out.

"At first, I suppose, but I'm not mad at him anymore, and Sesshomaru is his brother, who am I to say he's not welcome?" Sango sighed,

"I guess you're right, by the way where were you earlier? I came by to tell you but no one was here."

"We were taking a bath." Kagome replied nonchalantly.

"I thought you were suppose to be building mutual trust, not getting naked together." Sango said in a teasing tone.

"It's not like it was just him and I, the children were with us too." Kagome said rolling her eyes at the woman she thought of as a sister. "Speaking of children, you should bring yours here too play with Shippo and Rin, I'm sure Yueyui wouldn't mind watching them. Having said what she came to say Sango nodded and the women went to retrieve the three young children.

* * *

When Sesshomaru arrived to his study he saw Inuyasha was just finishing with his stack of papers.

"Morning, Sesshomaru, want your seat back?" Inuyasha asked without looking up.

"Finish what you're doing, there is still many preparations This One must finish first. When you are finished go bathe and meet me in the training area." Inuyasha made an affirmative sound and Sesshomaru turned to leave his study, but not before grabbing the list of fallen warriors. Upon finding one of his servants he sent them to gather the listed families. With that matter taken care of he headed out to the training area. He remembered coming out the first couple weeks of the Miko's training, General Kai had been riding her hard to learn the new fighting skills. Often he'd knock her down with his strikes and leave small cut, marks, and bruises on her. The Alpha in him wanted to put the General in his place for harming his packmate, but he'd restrained himself, every time she went down she'd push herself up and challenge him again, she never backed down from him, and for that his respect for her grew each day. He'd expected for her to put him in his place as he'd heard she did the first day of training, but instead she listened carefully to what he said to her, and used what he taught to better her skills. She used every failure as a reference of what not to do. The more he pushed her to quit, the more stubbornly she'd resist, and after a couple weeks he stopped belittling her, and taught her genuinely. Though because she was human, the General had a hard time respecting her, but he respected her skills and he willingness to learn, even if in doing so she ended up injured, and though he'd never admit it, he finally came to respect her when she'd faced off against Sesshomaru and bested him. Sesshomaru pulled himself away from his thoughts, though many lay before him, he knew by the end of this war many more will have laid down their lives to protect their land.

A servant walked up to Sesshomaru and bowed before speaking,

"The families shall be here within the hour, My Lord." Sesshomaru nodded before returning to his study. Upon arrival the study was empty, the letters lay completed in a single stack. Sesshomaru picked them up and took them to the training area, where he weighed them down and waited for Inuyasha to arrive. A little while later Inuyasha arrived, he wore a fresh uniform and had his hair pulled up into a ponytail that made him resemble their father.

"The families of the fallen shall arrive soon, you shall assist with the letters while I assist with the release of the bodies to their families. Is that understood?" Sesshomaru asked Inuyasha, who simply replied. "Yes."

A little while later the families arrived and the day proceeded. The moon had risen when the last family gathered their fallen family member, Sesshomaru was exhausted, he wanted nothing more than to hold his pack and sleep. Tomorrow morning would be for final preparations and once finished they would head out. Inuyasha took his leave first, waving good night at Sesshomaru, who nodded as he turned and walked away. With one last look around Sesshomaru turned and went inside. When he opened the den he saw the Miko seated in the pillows asleep, with the children using her lap as a pillow. Sesshomaru walked silently before moving to crouch slightly beside her, gently he cradled her head in his hand and placed a small kiss on her temple, before sending a very light trickle of youki into her to wake her up. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked at him, her eyes were still heavy with sleep.

"Let us go to bed." He said to her and he felt as she nodded into his hand. Releasing her face he gathered the children and carried them into his room, once they were settled he gathered the Miko in his arms and carried her too, to his bed and tucked her in. When he laid down he gathered his small pack and pulled them close to him. Knowing this would probably be the last night they'd spend together before leaving.

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading my story. I hope you all love it. Also for anyone who doesn't know, in Japan it is common for children to bathe with their parents all the way up into their teens. Especially when this story would take place. It's a cultural thing. Anyways, I will hopefully get the big chapter out sooner than this one came out._**


	17. Author's Note

_**I'm sorry, this isn't a Chapter update, I just wanted my followers to know I AM planning on continuing this. Currently I'm in the process of starting my life over after separating from my husband. As you can probably imagine this is going to take time. I will continue writing, it just may be slow. When the next chapter is finished it will replace this note. Thank you all for being patient with me. **_

**_-Kae_**


End file.
